Friends, Family, Love
by cgibbs2634pjo
Summary: The life of our greatest hero and friends Percy Jackson after the giant war. The story is told mainly through his P.O.V but with some other characters as well. Please enjoy, if you have any suggestions, comments, or if you just love the story please lmk. Enjoy :)
1. A Fathers Love

I

 **Disclaimer:I unfortunately do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. I was too young to come up wit the idea so he owns it. The story will mainly consist of the P.O.V of Percy, if there is a switch I will notify you.**

My eyes opened with a flutter. I just could not fall asleep. There was no way around it. I was too amped up. I mean we just defeated Gaia and her arm of giants. After all the celebrations you would think im exhausted but my body felt as though I drank ten can of Monster Energy. (The blue one of course.) I was sitting there motionless until love of my life soundly sleeping besides me adjusted her neck. She stayed asleep however and she looked so peaceful.

My Annabeth, sleeping so soundly, I played with her beautiful blonde curls and just thought about all we had gone through in the past 9 months. Oh and if you are wondering why we are sleeping in the same bed, its not what you think, if you heard her scream from her nightmares you would let her sleep with me too. And if you saved Olympus not once but TWICE you can pull a few strings. I just could not imagine life without her. I knew it that one day I am going to marry her. That period of time without her was unbearable, and I would personally ruin the day of any monster, god or anyone else who would try and take her away from me.

And speaking of gods, Hera was going to get a swift kick in the pants for "placing" me in Camp Jupiter. I understand the ends kind of justified the means in this situation but you did not have erase my damn memory. "Breathe Percy, your okay now." Annabeth then started to talk in her sleep

"Percy stop tickling me" she giggled.

I laughed a little myself, I love this girl so much, I grabbed her tighter and played with her hair. It was one of my favorite things to do especially when I could not sleep. Thats when I heard the Sound (Long Island) calling to me. I thought I was going crazy but then it said "Percy, come to the beach we need to talk, I miss you my boy." I gave a smile that went ear to ear and knew it was my father. I carefully got out of my bed and kissed Annabeth`s forehead and slowly crept out of my cabin praying that I did not wake her up from her peaceful slumber.

As I exited the cabin I then ran to the beach, I was elated, I could not wait to see or at least speak to my father. He had not talked to me or seen me since Hera, abducted me. Breathe Percy.

As I walked up to the beach I recognized a man with his back turned to me and his typical bermuda shorts and Tommy Bahama button down short sleeved shirt. He turned to me then I knew it was him because I saw those sea green eyes.

"Dad" I muttered and rushed to give him a hug, I even felt a tear hit my head.

"Oh my son I have missed you so much, I thought you died, Hera never told me, Percy if I knew I would never had allowed it" he sobbed.

"Dad its okay I know", I then told him all about my experiences with Camp Jupiter, and our adventures aboard the _Argo II._ My father was a great listener he just nodded and gave me his undivided attention. He teared up a bit when I told him all about Annabeth and I`s "adventure" through Tartarus.

When I was finished with my story my father beamed with pride, horror and happiness. I weird combination but that was the reading I got from him. He then responded after a few minutes of silence "Percy my boy, you truly are the greatest hero of all time, what you have done in such a sort period of time is unmatched by all other heroes. I love you Percy, and forgive me for not being there in the past, you know I wanted to more than anything in this world. You may not believe me but I truly did love your mother. I was so happy when you were born, I wanted to stay but Zeus would never let me." He was crying at this point and I just brought him in to a hug and we stayed there crying with each other knowing the bad times were over.

When our moment was over my father informed me of the upcoming meeting the Olympians wanted to have with the seven. I told him that we would all be there and just before he was about to leave he turned and reached into his pocket.

"Ahh I almost forgot, this is a gift from me." Before I could ask what he was Poseidon was already beginning to explain.

"This here is a special sphere, inside the sphere holds the water from all of the world`s oceans. Now where ever you go I will always be there with you. Also this is enchanted water, it can be used as a weapon and controlled if there is no water near you. If you lose some of it it will magically appear back into the sphere, much like your sword" Poseidon explained.

"Wow dad thanks so much, I will always treasure it."

"OK my son I must be leaving, I will see you on Olympus."

"I love you dad" I shouted at him. He turned around and a wave washed away and in the sand it read "I love you too Perseus, my son."


	2. Preparation

II

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or HoO or any of the amazing characters, Rick Riodran does.**

 **Percy: What? I am owned by someone?**

 **Me. Yes, yes you are.**

 **Annabeth: Haha Seaweed Brain.**

 **Me. So are you Annabeth.**

I woke up for the first time peacefully in about 10 months. No monsters attacking me, or satyr on steroids yelling "KILL!" Just total peace, I could smell the sea and hear the normal days events at Camp Half-Blood my home. Judging by the sun I guessed it was about 11 a.m, great I missed breakfast. I rolled over in my bed and stretched and moaned. It sounded like a dying narwhal. One my nightstand I found a note. It read,

"Good morning Seaweed brain, went out for a little run and morning training, I am going to let you sleep as long as possible my love and hero. If you wake up and its still the a.m (thats a big if) I will be in the arena."  
-Love forever and ever Annabeth

As I folded the message and laughed to myself and quickly got up but some jeans and a camp shirt on and ran off to the dining pavilion to see if there was still some food. I love Annabeth and all but I am starvinggggg! Of course there was no food there, I pouted and went off to the arena.

On my way I saw all the destruction but it as relatively not that bad. I mean it was not good but the Hephaestus cabin was in full force on the repairs. It was tough without Leo their leader but they knew if he were there he would want them to continue the reconstruction and not sulk over his loss. That would be for tonight when we burn his shroud and all of those lost in the war with Gaia.

I also saw Piper with Jason as they were holding hands walking to the Big House, I waved and they responded with a wave and Piper blew me a kiss. After a nice stroll through camp I made it to the arena and saw my Wise Girl with a streak of sweat running down her forehead. She was dressed in her battle armor but looked as sexy as ever. Her stunning gray eyes were so focused on the course they were almost storming. I saw Hazel and Frank with her also partaking in the obstacle course. Man these people never take a break, I mean we just won a war, lets chill for a little. Nope.

Finally she realized I was there, Annabeth ran over towards me and threw herself at me. She basically tackled me, thank the gods she did not judo flip me. I pulled her into me and we passionately collided our lips together and our tongues battled for position. Annabeth ran her hands through my hair which I love. After a minute or two we finally parted way and just looked each other in the eye. Our moment was broken by Frank who said "Yea hi Percy we are here too."

"Hi Frank, hi Hazel, come here guys I think a group hug is in order."

Everyone laughed as we all joined for a group hug.

Annabeth broke the silence and said "come on lets go to the Big House, Chiron wanted to see all of us."

"Ugh but I`m starving, I know Seaweed Brain, thats why I brought some blue pancakes for you and left them at the Big House" Annabeth explained.

"Oh my gods, I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

The four of us raced to the Big House, Frank cheated by turning into a cheetah and won. Once we all got there I noticed Piper and Jason with Chiron and Piper noticed us first "there you guys are."

"AHHHH and there are my pancakes. YAAAAAAAAAYYY"

I wolfed down my pancakes and Annabeth just rolled her eyes at my but I just smiled and at her. She wiped syrup off my face and Jason began to laugh at me. "Can it Grace" I said playfully.

"Oh stop it bud you love me."

Chiron finally walked in and just rolled his eyes at my because of the globs of syrup I had on my shirt. "Percy you have saved Olympus not once but TWICE, and you still cannot get food in your mouth? Annabeth how do you deal with him?"

"Chiron I ask myself that question every day."

Before I could defend myself Chiron began talking "well first and foremost thank you for your strength and courage. Without you we would not have made it I can confidently say. The gods truly needed you and you guys stepped up to the plate and answered the call. **(a/n the pun from the prophecy was unintentional)** Now with that being sad tomorrow our rebuilding process begins, we need your strength and leadership for the other campers. However, tomorrow for a couple of days I will allow you to do as you please whether to see your family, go to Camp Jupiter, or stay here at camp. I need you guys back though by at least Saturday. Leave tomorrow if you you wish. Just be back in a week`s times."

Since that was all we were dismissed and we went to each lunch, Annabeth thought there was no way I could be hungry but I gave her my signature smirk and went to wolf down some food. After lunch I went back to my cabin to take a nap Annabeth sneaked in an cuddled up next to me.

"Percy are you prepared to give a speech tonight?"

"Yes Annie I am but I do not know what to say but I am gonna give it my best."

"Thats my Seaweed Brain. I love you"

I pulled her in for a kiss, when we parted she put her head on my chest I buried my head into her hair and whispered "I love you too, wake me up for later."

 **Well what do you guys think? Read and review please this is my first story. I need all the help I can get. Thanks :)**


	3. The Final Burning

III

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riodran does.**

 **Leo: Clearly, you have so many grammar mistakes.**

 **Me: Excuse me sir, that hurts, I am new go easy on me.**

 **Leo: No I like Rick better.**

 **Me: Well to bad you are dead anyway you don`t show up until later.**

 **Leo: I`m dead? :(**

I awoke to the greatest view possible. Annabeth had no idea I awake, she came out of my bathroom with only a bra on and some underwear and I smirked, then she realized I was awake. Man she was so beautiful, naturally beauty at its finest. What she looked like though did not matter to me, what we have gone through and experienced is unmatched by anyone. It is truly unconditional love always has been and always will be. She broke me out of my trance "Seaweed brain, Olympus to Percy, this is for you later not now you have to get ready" she blushed a little.

"You are right give me a sec I gotta put some clothes on." I went over and kissed her, she was fully clothed and I drudged still half asleep over to the bathroom. Tonight was a special night, to save me from arguments I let Annabeth pick my clothes, she laid out nice dark jeans a blue button down and black blazer. Where she got the blazer I assumed the Aphrodite Cabin.

Once I brushed my teeth showered and put on all my clothes it was about 7:30 and the ceremony was scheduled for 8. Annabeth had a beautiful spaghetti sleeve black dress. Her hair was in the curls I just love and as we walked out she kissed me on the cheek and I laced my fingers into hers and walked to the pavilion.

Once we arrived at the pavilion we met Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, and Nico. I went over to say hi to Clarisse and Chris but I was shocked by her reaction. She hugged me but then punched me.

"Don`t you ever do that to Annabeth again or I will tear you limb from limb."

There was no point in arguing I just nodded and told her sorry and that she was right. Annabeth gave me a look that said _you didn`t have to do that._ It did not matter anyway, tonight was not about me it was about our friends and our loved ones.

Everyone took their seats and I held Annabeth`s hand she put her head on my shoulder. We have burned many shrouds but this night was going to be very hard. I mean Leo was like all of our little brother. He was the glue that held us together. When I saw the explosion I knew he was gone. I didn`t sense his life force and I cried and screamed and went into a fury. Annabeth told me that night that I was an absolute demon. Every few seconds tons of monsters were vaporized Annabeth also told me my hair stood up and it was glowing gold. My eyes even changed into a very light green color. I had a golden aura around me that radiated power. I was so angry but I knew Leo was gone.

*Back from the flashback*

Chiron then walked on the stage with Nico who would be doing the blessing being the son of Hades and all.

Chiron began to speak "Heroes, the past few weeks have been troubling to say the least. We have seen war and seen those we love and cherish be taken from us. Is it not fair no, but what the Fates determine is that happens. Tonight I ask you to weep and mourn yes but only for a little while. I ask of you do carry on the life`s of the heroes who died defending our home and our world. Carry on their memory, their laughs, their pain, and most importantly their love. For without love we would be nothing... Now I ask for Percy Jackson so say a few words."

Before I got up a kissed Annabeth she said something but I wasn`t really focused on that. I got up to the stage and there was some cheering but not what I usually get.

I began to speak "Thank you Chiron, what you said was true. We all need love and friendship. I love each and everyone of you and without you I don`t know where I would be today. Many people died fighting on our side but we can all say that Leo will be missed most of all. Leo Valdez, I only knew him for a short time but no one could make me laugh like he could. He fought very bravely and will be in Elysium. (I glared at Nico) We will all miss Leo`s jokes and just his presence. (I began to cry a little and so did everyone else) But we cannot mourn for too long because we all know Leo would not want that. We need to keep moving forward, we have to keep going and keep our heads held high. For Leo." I raised Riptide and everyone responded "For Leo."

I stepped down from the stage and then Nico began to say his blessing over the shroud. I didn`t really pay attention to the prayer I could not take my eyes off of the shroud. It was red with gold tinted flames and a tool belt on top of it. The shroud each had the names of all that had died. Leo`s brothers and sisters did an amazing job. The shroud also had the _Argo II_ on it with Festus. Finally when Nico had finished Jason was called to do the burning.

 **Jason`s P.O.V**

When I heard my name stepped up to the stage. I missed Leo so much he was my best friend. I knew it had to be me to do the final burning. I began to cry, its usually not like me to get emotional but I loved Leo so much and life without him is going to be unbearable. He was my best friend, he could always make me laugh when I was sad or annoy the Hades out of me. But in the head he was always my buddy. Before I set the flame ablaze I muttered under my breath "I love you bud and I will always be on Team Leo."

 **Thanks guy hopefully you guys enjoy the story. If you have any ideas or comments just lmk I will give shout-outs to any one who reviews and comments. I will continue with the story tomorrow. Remember always read and review.**

 **Percy: I am too sad to review I miss Leo**

 **Piper: Me too**

 **Me: Can it you two, I need to get better at writing this**

 **Annabeth: Clearly your grammar is horrible.**

 **Me: Sorry my mom isn`t Athena jeez.**


	4. Relax

IV

 **Me: Jason you do the disclaimer**

 **Jason: Well what if I don`t wanna do it. You can`t order me around.**

 **Me: Piper if you please.**

 **Piper: Jason do the disclaimer.**

 **Jason: This guy doesn`t own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Me and Piper: Good boy**

"Hey Annabeth, umm I was just thinking if you um wanted"

She interrupted, "Of course Seaweed brain I know how badly you want to go see your mom and Paul, I can survive a couple of days without you."

"Well you see thats not exactly what I had in mind. Cause I can`t survive a couple of days without you so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my parent`s house."

"Of course Percy I would be more than happy to go with you" Annabeth kissed my on the cheek and blushed a little.

"What time do you want to leave Perce?"

"I was thinking as soon as we are ready I mean I don`t wanna rush anything but I really wanna see them."

"Ok sweetie just let me throw some clothes on and pack. About a week there right?"

I nodded and she let my cabin to go and get some clothes for the trip. I mean I always been teased about being a mommas boy, thats usually the go to insult of the Ares Cabin but I just shrug it off. It may be true but I really don`t care. Its been nine months for all I know my mom and Paul could think I`m dead.

After about 25 minutes Annabeth walked into my cabin I was barely packed my ADHD was in full force. But luckily for me I have the best girlfriend of all time and she took over the packing and told me to notify Chiron we would be leaving. Before I left we shared a nice kiss and then I exited and trotted over to the Big House to inform Chiron.

"Percy my boy how are you this morning?"

"I`m great Chiron, I was just coming to let you know that I was going to visit my mother for the week."

"Of course Percy, please say hello to Sally for me. I have not seen her in some time."

"Most definitely Chiron. Oh and one other thing. Would it be okay if Annabeth came with me for the week?"

"Why of course, I appreciate you asking me though, you did not need my permission. I trust the both of you and know that if you were apart for a week`s time that could be dangerous to the both of you."

"Thanks Chiron we will be back by Saturday morning like you asked."

He told me goodbye and hugged. Then I ran over to my cabin and on the way I saw Jason with Frank.

"Hey guys Annabeth and I are going to visit my mom for the week. If you guys aren`t doing anything you are more than welcome to stop by."

"Thanks Perce but Hazel and I are going to Camp Jupiter for a little to see how things are going there. On the way back we will try and stop by."

"Yea same here Piper wants to go visit her father so I promised I would tag along. But yea we will definitely try and stop by."

"Alright guys I`ll see you later Annabeth will kill me if I`m late."

As if on cue I heard my name being yelled through out camp. And I could recognize that voice anywhere. I shouted back and ran to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill where Annabeth was waiting with our bags. Argus volunteered to drive us and we accepted the offer.

The car ride takes about an hour and a half, Annabeth fell asleep with her head in my lap and I practiced my favorite hobby. That of course was playing with Annabeth`s curls. She was so peaceful. I can`t believe it but when she was asleep she was even cuter then she was awake. I told Argus to drop us off on Fifth Ave mainly because I was starving. Can you blame me? We skipped breakfast.

I figured we could get some lunch on Fifth Ave and then head over to my apartment. Well I was completely wrong. The traffic was disastrous. If there are two things I hate in this world one of them is getting my memory erased and the other is traffic. We did not move once we got into the city. I couldn`t take it anymore.

We were still a good 15 minute walk from my apartment but that would take about 2 hours in the van. So I woke Annabeth up and informed her on the situation. She agreed and we thanked Argus for the ride and hoped out of the van in the middle of Fifth Ave.

"Annabeth I`m starving. Can we get some foooooood?"

"Here go get a hot dog over there. And get me some water we have a good walk ahead of us."

"Hey Annabeth do you thing they have blue hot dogs?

She just shot me a glare and I threw up my hands in defeat. I ordered two hot dogs cause I knew one wasn`t going to cut it. The hotdogs didn`t stand a chance. After I was done eating I took Annabeth`s hand and went walked down Fifth Ave to my apartment.

Since both of us were more than familiar with Fifth Ave due to the Battle of Manhattan there was no need to be tourists. We finally made it to my apartment. As we walked in the doorman stopped me.

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Yea? Haha. I know its been a while."

"Yea thats an understatement."

"Okay enough of the sass. Is my mom home?"

He chuckled a little bit "yea she`s home. Should I let her know you guys are here?"

"No we want it to be a surprise" Annabeth and I said in unison.

He nodded and opened the elevator for us.

 **Annabeth`s P.O.V**

In the elevator I have never seen my boyfriend so nervous. His ADHD was in full force tapping his foot and playing with his fingers. I did not wanna say anything to him. I mean this was no situation for words. I had to say something. The poor boy was torturing himself. I knew he blamed himself for what happened. But we all knew it wasn`t him. Hera I am so gonna knock you out when we meet on Olympus. Easy Annabeth breathe. When the elevator let us out I stopped Percy and pulled him close and we smashed our lips together. When we parted I told him that I loved him and he returned the favor.

"You ready? Just relax your mom is not mad at you she just wants to see you. To make sure you are safe."

"I know."

 **Sorry for the mini cliff hanger there. Let me know what you guys think so far. All types of reviews are accepted. Just hope they are good. Next chapter will start in Annabeth`s P.O.V. As always read and review thanks.**

 **Annabeth: Finally I am tired of hearing him talk.**

 **Me: Who me?**

 **Annabeth: No my stupid boyfriend.**

 **Percy: Hey I`m not that stupid.**

 **Me and Annabeth: Ehhhhhhhhh.**

 **Percy: *pouts***

 **Annabeth: Oh stop it we love you.**


	5. My Missing Sea

V

 **Disclaimer: Me know own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Annabeth: When is it my turn to talk?**

 **Me: Easy there sass master I am getting there.**

 **Leo: Yea sass master be patient**

 **Annabeth: *Throws Leo into a wall***

 **Percy and Jason: Haha Leo hope that hurt**

 **Leo: It did :(**

"Alright here goes nothing."

"Percy don`t be nervous everything is going to be okay" I tired to ease his nerves.

Percy knocked twice at the door. We waited there for a few seconds to have no one answer the door. Percy just kept staring at the door with those puppy dog eyes that just made me cry inside. Just as he began to put his head into my arms the door clicked open. Percy turned around with lightning quick speed to see who answered the door.

"Percy?"

"Hi mom."

I don`t think Sally noticed me because she ran and met Percy and they hugged each other. It was truly a beautiful moment. They both began to cry, I have only seen Percy cry a few times in all the years I knew him but this moment definitely warranted tears. Once they broke apart Sally called Paul. Paul came out of the kitchen and when he saw us he just stood there perplexed.

"Percy? Annabeth? Is it really you?

Sally must just must have noticed me because once Paul said my name she ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. Sally and I shared many of nights crying while Percy was gone. To see everything come full circle and now that we were here together made me cry too.

After the tearful reunion Paul asked us to come inside and so we could talk in the living room.

"Percy Annabeth do you guys want something to eat or drink?"

"No mom were okay we just wanted to sit down and talk?"

Sally sat down next to Paul and Percy began to tell the story of our "adventures" the entire time I made sure I help his hand and kept him close because I knew he would need extra strength to get through all of it. Percy was just getting to the part when he arrived at Camp Jupiter but Sally interrupted.

"Percy why didn`t you call us or call your dad or something. Don came here a couple of times to tell me any news but he said he couldn`t find you" Sally hysterically said.

"Wait who is Don?" we asked.

Sally gave a small giggle, thats my name for Poseidon.

I also gave a small laugh and then went to defend Percy, "Sally Percy had no idea who he was we thought he was dead his father didn`t even know where he was. Hera did not tell anyone anything."

"Yea mom the only thing I could remember was Annabeth`s name thats all I had."

Percy began to continue he spoke about his adventure to Alaska, his rise to praetorship, the _Argo II_ and our quest to the Ancient Lands. Percy then began to talk about our fall to Tartarus and Paul and Sally looked absolutely mortified. Paul and Sally both knew about the world of the gods and Tartarus was not a place you wanted to go. Percy began to cry when he talked about the _arai_ but I continued the story to let him gain some composure. After we talked about the final battle with Gaia I mentioned about Percy`s crazy "transformation" if thats what you wanna call it.

"Percy your hair was spiky and gold?" Paul asked.

"Haha yea apparently, when Leo died I was so angry my rage just snapped and I just let it all loose. The rage took over my body and I felt tons of power rush through my body. But after that I passed right out."

"Annabeth have you ever heard of this? Sally asked.

"No I have not but the power he had was one I have never recognized or felt before" I added.

"Well thats all over now, my boy is safe and you are too Annabeth thats all that matters."

"Alright everyone I have a meeting at school with my department at school to prepare for the new school year it starts at 2" Paul told us.

"Percy Annabeth why don`t you guys unpack Percy take Annabeth`s stuff into your room you guys can stay in there together I can only imagine how bad the nightmares will be. But remember no funny business."

"Don`t worry Sally there will be no funny business thank you."

"Okay I have to go shopping for dinner tonight you guys are more than welcome to come or stay here. Percy if you get hungry before then there are some cookies in the cabinet."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh before I forget I finished the book I was working on."

"Oh my gods mom really? I`m sure its amazing. Has it been published yet?"

"No honey I wanted to make sure you were safe before I sent it in."

"Here is the first copy here." Sally handed the book to Percy.

"Sally whats the name of the book?"

Percy instead answered my question, he read out loud "My Missing Sea" by Sally Jackson.

 **Well hows it going so far? Hope you guys like it as always read and review. Next chapter will go back to Percy`s P.O.V**

 **Percy: Yesss hahaha**

 **Annabeth: What are you laughing about**

 **Percy: The author guy said its back to my P.O.V**

 **Annabeth: Percy you don`t even know what P.O.V is.**

 **Percy: So?**


	6. Caught

VI

 **Frank: Hey can I the disclaimer this time?**

 **Me: Why so eager? You have been the only one nice to me.**

 **Frank: Well you will probably spell something wrong and make a grammar mistake.**

 **Me: I take back what I said. You demigods are not nice.**

 **Leo: Rick Riodran owns PJO and HoO NOT THIS GUY.**

 **Frank: WHAT?! You stole it from me!**

"Dinner time" my mother shouted.

Thank the gods I am starving. While my mom was at the store and while Paul was at the meeting for Goode High Annabeth and I had the house to ourselves. We didn`t do much I mean we only broke a few rules. Well there was only one rule and yea we kinda broke that. I mean can you blame me? I had the house to myself and I was with my girlfriend who I am deeply in love with. There was nothing holding us back. It hadn`t been our first time but this was by far my favorite. I would say the same for Annabeth if you guys could only see her face. Well you can`t cause she`s mine. Plus it was the first time we could have sex without a satyr who would kill me so lets just say it was a good time.

My mini trance was broken by Annabeth was came into my room.

"Come on Seaweed brain put some pants on. Lets try and not have your mom find out already lets see if you can keep a secret." She winked at me.

Annabeth isn`t usually like this trust me but I guess thinks have changed now that I am back and we survived what we went through. I guess she`s finally living in the present and knows that she can trust me. I would do anything for her. And now I am back into the trance.

"Percyyyyy lets go, what the Hades are you doing." She yelled again.

"I am putting on clothes calm down Annie." I knew once I called her by my special nickname for her she was going to freak.

"I told you don`t call me Annie." She came running over and speared me into my bed. I had the last laugh, I quickly flipped her over and now was on top. Before she could move I went in to kiss her neck. Once my mouth made contact with her neck she immediately froze and arched her back. She then moaned my name which really got me going.

"Percy we can`t your mom and Paul they are in the other ro." She couldn`t get out the last word because I went for her biggest turn on. I went and bit her ear a little she moaned even louder and we continued kissing with me on top of her.

"Percy Annabeth lets go. Oh my gods stop it you too. At least wait till we are asleep or out of the house until you do it."

Annabeth immediately threw me off her and I hit the wall with an oof.

"Sally I am soooo sorry we didn`t do anything I promise." My mom interrupted her.

"Its fine Annabeth, I was a teenager once I do understand I`m not mad just keep it g rated during the day." She winked at us and told us once again that dinner was ready.

"My mom is the best." We both laughed and we walked to go eat.

"Oh Sally this smells so good. What did you make?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh nothing special just some pasta and meatballs, and for desert we have a blue crumb cake I made." We all laughed, of course it had to be blue right.

I sat down next to Paul with Annabeth and my mother across from me. I poured myself some blue coke and we started eating the food.

Paul spoke first "so Annabeth, Percy, what did you guys do today?"

Annabeth gave me a quick look that said _alright Seaweed brain DON`T mess this up!_ "Well when my mom left we watched a movie and chilled on the couch. We watched _The Amazing Spider Man_ which made no sense to me cause Annabeth hates spiders. Wait I know why Annabeth just wanted to cuddle and have her super awesome boyfriend protect her."

"OWWWWW. Why did you do that?" Annabeth punched me in the arm.

"Cause I can Seaweed Brain."

Paul and my mom laughed a little and then Annabeth shot me a look of approval.

After dinner Annabeth and my mom stayed in the kitchen to clean the dishes and talk about me of course. I over heard some of their conversations but tried to block it out.

"Percy do you and Annabeth plan on going to Goode High this year?"

Wow I hadn`t even thought of that. How could I think of school. Nothing in my life was normal. I was the son of a god. That just screams normal right. So I finally answered "I don`t know Paul, I mean trust me I would love to be a normal teen but we still haven`t had our meeting with the gods so I`m not going to set anything in stone till after that you know."

"Yea I understand. You know I met your father for the first time a few months ago. And its safe to say he was not what I expected. He was so caring, loving and kind. To your mother and even me. He took me aside one day and thanked me for everything I had done for your mother. I told him I would do anything for Sally I love her."

"I know you do Paul, I should thank you too. You probably kept her sane through out the few months and you have been a great dad to me."

Our moment was interrupted by my mom who walked in and announced she was going to bed. Paul also decided it was time for bed they both had work early tomorrow and would be once again leaving the house to ourselves tomorrow. Both of them said goodbye and we kissed them goodnight.

When they were gone Annabeth looked at me and leaned in to kiss me. I gladly accepted and returned the kiss. We just sat their for about two hours Annabeth in my lap, and my face buried into her hair. I wouldn`t trade this moment for anything.

"Alright Percy I thinks its time for bed. What do you say?"

"Yea you are right." As we climbed into bed Annabeth used my chest as a pillow and I put my arm around.

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked

"Yea?"

"I wonder what Jason and Piper are doing at Camp Jupiter."

 **Phew six chapters done and still going strong. Please read and review. Thanks so much guys. Oh and next chapter will be in Piper`s P.O.V**

 **Piper: Yes finally the spotlight is on me.**

 **Jason: Do I get to talk?**

 **Me. Wow you demigods are so self centered.**

 **Jason: Yea I know kids of Aphrodite man they are the worst.**

 **Me: Probably shouldn`t have said that Jason.**

 **Piper: Shoots blueberry muffins at Jason.**


	7. Camp Jupiter

VII

 **Me: I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Leo: When do I get a part?**

 **Hazel: Me too?**

 **Frank: me too?**

 **Percy: me too?**

 **Annabeth: Percy the whole story is yours.**

 **Me: ALL OF YOU STOP!**

 **Piper: Yes be quiet its my time to shine.**

Wow this was only my second time at Camp Jupiter and I gotta to be honest its amazing. Its just got this elegant regal feel to it. The only set back was that it didn`t feel like home. Camp Half-Blood had a feeling of home but New Rome and Camp Jupiter didn`t give off that vibe. Anyway it took us about only an hour from my house in Los Angeles to reach camp, when your boyfriend can fly its much easier than American Airlines. We stopped by to see my father for 3 days and it was the first time Jason had met my dad. Overall the meeting between the two didn`t go all that bad. My father did seem to like him but my dad didn`t seem to care at the same time. He was filming a new movie so much of his attention was focused on that. Yea my dad is A-list movie star Tristan Mclean.

We arrived to Camp Jupiter on Thursday so that gave us a good two days to hang out here. Jason gave me the Camp Jupiter all expense paid tour. We checked out the barracks, his praetor house, the city of New Rome and even the Senate House. The most interesting experience was at the Pomerian Line.

"Hello there Piper Daughter of Venus please place your dagger in the bin, no weapons inside the city."

"Hello Terminus its nice to see you and I will also place my sword inside the bin as well." Jason told him.

"No need your praetorship exceeds my power." Terminus offered.

Then all of a sudden this super cute girl came running out of the door.

"Jason! Is Percy with you guys?"

"Aww no Julia sorry Percy is back at home."

Julia began to pout.

"Jason how do you know this super cute little girl?"

"This my dear is Julia she is a legacy and my assistant." Terminus explained

"Okay and how does she know Percy?"

"Julia tell her how you know Percy."

"Percy is just the coolest person and best praetor. I wanna be Percy Jackson when I grow up." Julia shouted

We all laughed. The girl was practically beaming. She was so cute I couldn`t get over how cute she was. Once we were checked out Terminus let us in the city and Jason guided me to the Senate House.

"Jason are we going to see Reyna?"

"Yes Pipes its only right. She helped us out a lot and we need to thank her. "

"ugh Jason sometimes you can be too perfect."

He kissed me and took my hand. When we reached the Senate House Reyna was outside giving orders. I guess she didn`t notice us until we were basically right in front of her. She did have a lot going on so I couldn`t blame her.

Jason spoke first, "hey Reyna did you miss us?"

Reyna finally saw us there down her clipboard and came to give us a big hug.

"Oh my gods, I am so glad to see you guys why didn`t you notify me? I would have ensured a heroes welcome for two heroes of Olympus."

"Oh stop it Reyna your just as much a hero as us." Jason told her.

"How`s the city been since the war?" I asked

"Well its been tough we truly owe the Greeks an apology. We did have a ceremony for Octavian. His death was warranted but he was still a soldier of Rome so he received the proper ceremony.

Reyna quickly changed the subject. "So how long are you guys staying here?"

"Well we have to be back at camp by Saturday so I figured we would leave here someday tomorrow." Jason answered.

"Oh very nice well Jason you can stay in your home, Piper exceptions can be made, you may stay with Jason as well if you wish. If you wish to stay alone you may have Percy`s house."

"Thank you Reyna we appreciate the hospitality." Jason politely said.

"Oh Reyna quick question, are Hazel and Frank here?" I asked.

"No they left yesterday to "go on vacation" I allowed it and told them to be back after their duties were completed at Camp Half-Blood."

"Ok bye Reyna."

"I`ll see you two at the war games tonight." Reyna replied.

"There are war games tonight? Sweet!" Jason said.

* * *

Okay Romans prepare for battle! Someone shouted in the field. I didn`t feel like participating in the games but Jason was more than ready. The game tonight was Search and Destroy. Simple find the main base of the enemy and destroy it. It was kinda like capture the flag but on a much larger and more destructive scale. These Romans were crazy.

As they charged into battle I heard thunder rumble in the background. Yup that power was Jason alright. Jason`s power output was crazy but nothing compared to final battle with Gaia when Percy released his rage and fury. His hair was gold and all spiky and pointed up. His eyes went from sea green to like a like teal and he had a golden aura around him.

Stop that Piper focus. Finally Jason, the fourth cohort and the fifth cohort reached the base of the other cohorts. Even with Jason striking the base with lightning the Romans would not break. There was only 5 minutes left on the clock and when the time ran up the fourth and fifth cohorts would lose.

"Reyna do you think Jason can win?"

"Piper you should respect your boyfriend more his power is great you haven`t seen anything yet."

As if one cue Jason smashed into the wall and it broke. What? How did he do that? The cohorts charged into the base and the defenders immediately surrendered. Not very Roman of them. But I would surrender if Jason was getting ready to attack me with his full power.

Then I heard Jason shout "Cohorts we are champions of the night! This is our finest hour! For Rome!

When Jason came back to me I gave him a hug and kiss and said "Thats my blonde superman."

"It was nothing Pipes."

"Great job Jason I knew it was only a matter of time before you crushed them."

"Haha thanks Reyna."

"Okay I must be going I will see you two tomorrow goodnight."

"Goodnight Reyna." We both said in unison.

"Ok Pipes we should go to bed soon."

I agreed and Jason and I walked to his house holding hands.

 **Well what did you think? My first real action chapter hoped you guys liked it. Please read and review I still have a lot more to go with this story hope you enjoy it. I`ll continue tomorrow. :)**

 **Annabeth: Great there is a lot more.**

 **Me: Shut it sass master.**

 **Jason: I was pretty great smashing that wall wasn`t eye.**

 **Frank: It was alright, would have been cooler if you were an elephant.**

 **Percy: When do I get an action scene?**

 **Me: We get there when we get there!**

 **Percy: okay chill**


	8. Camp is Fixed

VIII

 **Leo: Hey author**

 **Me: *stares***

 **Leo: Hey author**

 **Me: *stares***

 **Leo: AUTHOR!**

 **Me: What?!**

 **Leo: You don`t own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

* * *

 **Piper`s P.O.V**

"Ugh thank the gods we are out of that place. I mean every second I feel as if though someone is going to either stab me in the back or pick pocket me."

"Oh come on Pipes it isn`t that bad. I mean someone only gets stabbed like once or twice a month its no big deal."

"Okay I am just gonna disregard you just said that and read my magazine."

"Well what I am I supposed to do? I hate planes which is ironic cause my dad is you know Jupiter and all."

"Look sky boy I wasn`t flying cross country while being held through the air. I prefer a nice first class seat complements of my movie star father. If you are bored watch a movie or something we have a five hour flight so please try and not bother me."

Jason just piped up and put on his head phones. I didn`t mean to snap at him like that I just don`t like flying so I am a little one edge. But trust me this totally beats the way we would have flew it we had it Jason`s way. Plus I like the leg room and the free candy every fifteen minutes.

We left Camp Jupiter much earlier than Jason wanted but Annabeth Iris messaged me last night before we went to bed. She said that she was planning something special for Percy back at camp. What it is I have no idea. She just seemed to be in a hurry and talked really quietly. I filled Jason in on the details, even though he was reluctant to go he realized what the rush was most likely for. When he filled me in on the details I understood why Annabeth talked quickly and quietly not wanting to wake Percy. Oh boy I am so excited.

The plane ride the rest of the way was relatively painless. We got free candy and a nice meal too. We should fly first class more often. I mainly read magazines the whole way I didn`t dare go to sleep fearful I would have a scream filled nightmare. Jason didn`t have the same idea because he passed out almost right away.

We landed at JFK airport and suddenly it finally hit me.

"Jason? How are we gonna get to camp?"

"Oh crap Pipes you are right. We didn`t call anyone to tell them to pick us up."

Jason gave me this wry smirk and perked up.

"No sky boy I am not flying with you. I just sat on a plane for 5 hours I am not flying again."

Jason looked sad but cheered up immediately when he saw Argus. He was holding a sign that said Grace and Mclean. I laughed at the sight and raced Jason to him. Of course I let Jason win and we got into the van.

We asked Argus how he knew to come get us and of course Annabeth had told him. That girl truly did think of everything.

It took us a good two hours to finally reach camp. During the ride I slept nightmare free and Jason woke me up when we reached Half-Blood Hill.

"Wake up Pipes we are here."

I slowly sat up gave him a quick kiss and we walked into camp. Everything looked normal at camp. We were only gone a week so not much good have been done. And thats where I was wrong. The camp was almost completely fixed. All of the cabins were like new, the arena, pavilion and even the stables were in perfect condition. The roof of the Big House was completed and before I knew it Chiron trotted up to us.

"Piper, Jason, how are our cousins doing at Camp Jupiter?"

"Forget about them, Chiron what happened here? Everything is back to normal. It looks as though there was never even a war." Jason said.

"Well Mr. Grace when you have almost 75 demigods working together and using all of their strength and power you never know what you can get done... Oh and tonight we are having a special camp fire sing-a-long, you two are obviously free to join us. Tomorrow is of course a special day at camp its going to be very hectic. I recommend you relax until Annabeth brings Percy here tomorrow morning."

"Yea definitely Chiron were gonna be there."

With that he gave us a quick nod and trotted off yelling "No Max elbow up with the arrow not down."

We both laughed and I went to my cabin and Jason went to his cabin to go get ready for the campfire.

The pre-camp fire was crazy in the Aphrodite cabin. The camp fire was where the most social interactions were so a normal Aphrodite child would be really on edge on what to wear. Me though I don`t really care its just a place where we all gather together. I just put on a pair of jeans and a tank top and strolled over to the fire with my sister Lisa. We found Jason and we all sat together.

At the camp fire Will Solace sang a beautiful song, he was blessed with such an amazing voice. Most likely from his dad Apollo. We all ate smores, talked a little, sang a few songs, and just overall had a great time. It was the first time in a while where there was peace at camp. I knew I had to enjoy it because tomorrow was going to be crazy.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger there guys. Can anyone guess what is going to happen at camp tomorrow? First person to guess right gets a shout-out. Thanks for reading everyone :)**

 **Percy: Whats going on at camp tomorrow?!**

 **Jason: I know**

 **Piper: So do I**

 **Me: So do I**

 **Frank: Me too**

 **Percy: Why do I not know?**

 **Annabeth: Because you snore when you sleep Seaweed brain.**


	9. The Big Day

IX

 **Special thanks to Leprechaun895 for the review and suggestions. I`ll try my best to make you happy. :) As always I must notify my readers that I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Percy: What did he/she say about the story.**

 **Annabeth: Probably wanted him to stop the story.**

 **Me: Hurtful, and no he/she did not say that.**

 **Leo: Probably the truth.**

 **Me: It was not. Quiet you too I have a story to write.**

"Come on Seaweed brain wake up we have to go to camp today. Its already 11:30 wake up!"

My eyes opened with a flutter, ugh I don`t wanna wake up. Need sleep, ugh but need food more.

"Alright I`m up stop yelling Wise Girl. Your gonna wake up all the neighbors."

"THEY ARE ALREADY AWAKE!"

"Okay okay calm down Annabeth, what time did you get up?"

"I was up bright and early, Sally and I made breakfast, then I went for a nice run and took a shower. I wanted yo to join me in the shower but nooooo you were still snoring."

"But aren`t mom and Paul home how could we do that?"

"No Seaweed brain they left this morning, they said they wanted to visit a friend up in Montauk for the weekend."

"They left without saying goodbye?"

"They wanted to but you were sleeping."

I gave Annabeth my little smirk and pulled her closer to me. We laid on my bed for a while just holding each other and kissing a little bit. But then we both heard a ROOOOAAAR.

"Percy what in the names of the gods was that?"

"My stomach duh, I haven`t eaten breakfast."

"Ugh come on your mom left some pancakes for you. Eat them quickly and get dressed we have to go to camp ASAP. Chiron Iris messaged me this morning he says he wants up there."

I quickly wolfed down my pancakes, Annabeth just stared at me in amazement. Its like she was in shock I was eating fast. I was hungry what did you expect. After breakfast I went to take a shower, and when I finished threw on a pair of jeans and my camp t-shirt.

Annabeth walked in, she was looking so beautiful, her blonde curls stood out and she wore a camp shirt as well but instead of jeans was wearing boyfriend shorts. They were my personal favorite, Annabeth`s legs were second to none. She broke me out of my trance, this seamed to become a pattern.

"Percy lets go come on we have to get to camp."

"Alright Wise Girl lets get in the car."

The car ride was relatively painless. Not much traffic which makes sense on a weekend. **(a/n I am from the city so I have experience with the traffic patterns)** The only problem with car rides with Annabeth is we fight over the radio every time. She always wants to read in the car when I drive. She needs complete silence to read. I don`t wanna drive for two hours or so without sound. I would probably fall asleep at the wheel. So to mess with her I always let her think she won the battle in the beginning. I keep the radio off for about 15 minutes into the drive and when she gets comfortable I slowly put the volume louder and louder almost to the point where I can`t even hear myself think.

"Percy turn down the damn music I am trying to read." Her gray eyes were glaring daggers at me, but I was not backing down.

"Oh you want it louder? Okay, I can do louder."

"Don`t you dar"

Before she could finish her final word was engulfed into the song. She just stared and me and shook her head. I didn`t care what she was thinking. Victory was mine!

After a few minutes of loud music I gave in and turned it off. I wanted my Wise Girl to be happy so I let her read. After our episode we reached camp and parked the car down at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

I could barely get myself out of the car Annabeth practically dragged me out.

"Whats the hurry Annabeth?"

"You`ll see." She responded.

Where is everybody? This is creepy, everyone should be training right now. Annabeth dragged me to the pavilion and still saw nobody.

"Annabeth? Where is every... I couldn`t finish my sentences thats when I heard.

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!

I couldn`t believe it. Basically everyone was there. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, my mom, Paul, Thalia, Nico, and even all the Olympians came. I couldn`t believe it all my friends and family was here.

I turned to Annabeth, she was beaming with happiness. "YOU DID THIS DIDN`T YOU?"

"Guilty as charged" Annabeth laughed.

I pulled her in for a kiss and everyone cheered.

"Mom, Paul how did you guys get in here?"

"Well this was a special occasion, not everyday does the Hero of Olympus turn 17. Chiron allowed it this time."

"Thanks Chiron."

"Of course Percy, what would your birthday be without your entire family, both mortal and immortal."

Just when the day couldn`t get any more perfect I saw Tyson come out with a disformed desert thing. Then I recognized what it was when Annabeth handed it to me.

"With blue cement." I murmured under my breath.

Everyone sang happy birthday and I blew out the candle on top. Annabeth kissed me again.

"I love you Percy, and so do all of them." She said.

After Annabeth and I ate the cupcake the party began. The gods were showing off their powers and Mr. D turned Travis into a dolphin for trying to pull a prank on him. The rest of the party went great. Annabeth and my mom got me a new bathing suit which I loved and the best gift of all either had to be the new shield from Hephaestus or the year supply of free Iris messages from Iris herself.

Annabeth saw how happy I was with all the gifts, she came over and whispered in my ear. "You think thats good? Just wait till you get your real present tonight." She winked at me and went to talk with my father for a little. I just gulped and did I tiny backflip in my head.

Before I could get too happy I saw a lady all too familiar start a slow walk up to me. I gulped and cowered in fear a little as my girlfriend`s crazy mom started to talk to me. Normally guys are afraid of their girlfriend`s father, but when your girlfriend`s mother is Athena, you know a goddess the power shifts a little.

"Happy birthday Percy, you should not have lived this long."

"Ahhh thanks it was nothing."

"I have done some thinking and I reluctantly inform you that I approve of your relationship with my daughter. I by no means like it but if she is happy I do not wish to change that. But I swear if you hurt her it will be the last thing you do in this world."

"Good I`m glad cause your approval is what I have been searching for all of these years. But anyway thank you for coming and I hope you do know I love your daughter and wouldn`t do anything to hurt her." Aphrodite squealed when she heard that I loved Annabeth.

"I must be going. Goodbye Percy Jackson." With that she disappeared and a sigh of relief escaped my chest.

 **Well that was the big surprise. Percy`s birthday. The next chapter will continue with the rest of the party. As always, read and review thanks guys.**

 **Percy: Whats my present later Annabeth?**

 **Annabeth: You`ll see.**

 **Me: Get a room you two.**

 **Percy: *sends tidal wave at me***

 **Me: Ha its time to reveal that I am also a child of Poseidon.**

 **Percy: No your not.**

 **Me: I know. *Wave takes me away***


	10. As Long As Were Together

X

 **Me: Wow can`t believe I made it to ten chapters wow. Thanks to all the favorite and follows. Keep it up guys and so will I.** **Rick Riodran owns PJO and HoO not me.**

 **Annabeth: Neither can I.**

 **Percy: Come on Annabeth give the guy a break. I like the story.**

 **Me: You see thats why its called Percy Jackson and the Olympians not Annabeth Chase and the Olympians.**

 **Percy: *Fist bump* He just owned you Annabeth.**

 **Annabeth: I`ll remember that author guy.**

Thank the gods she is gone. Athena always gives me the heeby geebies. I feel as those she`s gonna vaporize me every other second. Oh my I wonder if she knows that Annabeth and I had sex. Oh gods then she will vaporize me.

"Percy, everything okay? What did my mom want."

"Oh nothing just told me happy birthday and gave me the usual "watch what you do with my daughter" speech."

"Haha ugh she`s gotta stop with that. I mean were 17. Anyway your dad and I had a nice talk. He had to go, some problem in the ocean he left this for you."

I opened the pouch, "It`s 4 blue pearls. Why would my dad give me pearls. I don`t wear jewelry."

"Look Percy it has a note."

Annabeth read out loud, "Happy birthday my son, I love you with all my heart. You may wonder what the pearls are for but you will realize it one day in your heart. Love always your father."

"Well the pearls are beautiful, I didn`t know they come in blue."

"Pearls come in many different colors Seaweed brain."

"Of course you know that Wise girl what don`t you know?" I said sarcastically.

Annabeth gave me a light punch in the arm and I took her over to meet Grover, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico.

"Hey Percy, hey Annabeth great party." Frank said.

"Yea it was pretty cool to see our parents you know. We don`t get to see them often and anytime we do its usually them making us do something for them. Its nice just to like hang out with them you know." Jason explained.

"Oh I almost forgot. Guys I want you to meet my parents. MOM! PAUL! Come here I have some people for you to meet."

My mom came over with Paul and I introduced the rest of the Seven to them. They had already met Thalia, Nico, and obviously Grover.

"It`s nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson, er Mrs. Blowfis sorry." Jason said to my mom. Frank, Piper and Hazel said the same to my mom but I already knew what she was going to say back.

"Oh stop it you guys, please call me Sally. Mrs. Blowfis makes me feel old."

"Umm ok Mrs. um I mean Sally." Jason replied.

I knew the Roman inside Jason was not liking this. Sometimes he was too tightly strung and just needed to relax a little bit.

"Hey Sally embarrass Percy for me will you? Tell them stories and show them pictures of when he was young."

"ANNABETH?!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh lighten up Seaweed brain. Sally tell them the story of when Percy lip synced Under the Sea and put it on Youtube."

"Oh my gods no you didn`t hahahahahahahaha." Nico, Frank, and Grover almost killed over laughing.

"Ugh I`m leaving I don`t need to hear this." My mom continued the story as I walked away. I could tell because Annabeth, and Piper were on the ground. Thalia was laughing so hard thunder boomed. I just tried to ignore the embarrassment. It got even worse when Connor Stoll pulled up the video on Youtube. Note to self, when I get chance shove Riptide up Connor`s ass. After about a lifetime they stopped laughing and decided to go mingle a bit.

I went to go over to the beach to just sit for a little. I like attention and all but when it gets to be too much I just like to have a little time to myself. Thats when I saw Annabeth come sit next to me.

"Sorry I had to embarrass you over there. It was my duty as your girlfriend."

"Haha don`t worry about it it`s fine." I tried to change the subject quickly. "And um seriously though thanks so much for the party. I mean to get my whole family there was truly special it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you Annabeth."

"You`re welcome Percy, I love you too. It makes me feel so good to see you happy and it was the least I could do for all the times you had saved my life. And all that we went through and just every."

Before she could keep talking I pulled her close to me and kissed her. Sometimes the only way to get a girl to stop talking is you know just cover her mouth with yours. We stayed there for who knows how long just kissing and holding each other close. When we would stop we would just stare into each other`s eyes.

"Hey Percy, I have a question. Why did you jump into Tartarus with me?"

"Because as long as were together." She began to cry a little I knew she was remembering our time in the pit. I pulled her close and kissed her again hoping my comfort would help.

"Hey look we found them. I think these two wanna take a swim." Thalia yelled coming out of the bushes. Everyone else was with them now.

"Oh come on? This has to happen twice?"

"Yup." Clarisse replied.

Just as they were about to dump us into the water I saw something in the sky.

"Hey guys wait what is that." I pointed to the sky.

"No it can`t be." Jason said.

 **Major cliff hanger there ahhh feels good to be on the other end of a cliff hanger. Ten chapters done hoped you guys enjoy the story as much as I do. As always read and review.**

 **Hazel: Frank is that you in the sky?**

 **Frank: No I am right here.**

 **Piper: Jason is it you?**

 **Jason: No I am the one who spoke on the ground come on.**

 **Me: Yea Piper that was kinda stupid.**

 **Piper: Be quiet powerless mortal author guy.**

 **Me: I have a name and its not author guy.**


	11. Trio

XI

 **Percy: Author guy what was with that cliff hanger?**

 **Me: Oh that it was nothing. It was pretty good right.**

 **Annabeth: Yea I liked it, nothing like a little torture for your readers.**

 **Me: Why thank you Annabeth. (:**

 **Annabeth: Author guys doesn`t own PJO or HoO. Rick Riodran does.**

 **Percy: Wow author guy Annabeth really came around didn`t she?**

 **Me: Yes, yes she did.**

"Wait guys look what is that?" I pointed to the sky.

"No it can`t be." Jason said astonished.

"Who else would be riding a bronze dragon?" Hazel noticed.

"Oh my gods its him Leo!" Piper yelled.

The bronze dragon landed near us. It saved Annabeth and I from being dumped into the lake. Once he got off the dragon he had a beautiful girl with him. And thats when I recognized the two.

"LEOOOOOOO!" The whole camp yelled. We all ran over too him. Piper tackled him and she started crying. She always had a soft spot for Leo. She began to cry and so did Hazel and Annabeth. They both went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"You... you... you... ugh don`t ever do that to us again. Leo I am going to kill you." Piper said while she was holding him tight."

"Uh Beauty Queen can`t breathe." Leo said in his classic Leo voice.

"We thought you were dead, Leo we burned your shroud where have you been?" Jason said at him trying to hold back tears.

"Oh yea about that. Ladies and gentlemen meet Calypso, the newest member of Team Leo."

Oh that name stung a little bit. I saw Annabeth do a double take when she heard the name. Annabeth had never met Calypso (obviously) and I knew she had even more of a grudge for the curse she had placed on her. That didn`t matter now though, somehow Leo was back home with us, his family.

"Leo tell us everything before I kill you." Piper yelled.

Thats when Nico came out of the shadows, "how? I felt you die, you died I am sure of it."

"Well death boy the great Leo Valdez did die but I always have a backup plan."

"Good cause start talking." Hazel said crying.

"Ahhhh where to begin. Well I knew I had to sacrifice myself to stop Dirt Face. So I knew what I had to do. The night before the final battle I gave Festus the physician`s cure, and when I died I programmed him to inject me with it."

Everyone else was in complete shock. My jaw hit the floor and Chiron looked on as well basically mortified.

"Leo you cheated death. My father will not like that."

"Oh Nico your dad was the one who let me go. Said my sacrifice was very noble blah blah blah and he gave me a new body cause you know mine blew up and stuff."

"Okay that answers one question, but you have been gone for weeks what did you do?" Annabeth asked.

"Well sass master I had an oath to keep. I had to find Calypso again. So I programmed Festus with the tracking system and we found her on her island. And we did a little traveling and had sometime to ourselves. I promised her to show her the world, and I did."

"Yes, yes he did." Calypso winked talking for the first time.

Oh boy drama time. I thought to myself when Annabeth remembered she was here.

"And you. You. Your the famous Calypso the girl who kept Percy from me." Annabeth pointing at her.

"Ah you must be Annabeth. The girl Percy left for me."

Oh boy this was going south very quickly.

"You cursed me. You sent _arai_ at me. Why would you do that? You almost killed Percy and I." Annabeth was now crying at this point remembering our time in Tartarus."

"What?" Calypso said in shocked. " _Arai_? How, you two went to Tartarus."

"Yes we did. _Arai_ attacked up and when I killed one Annabeth was blinded and screamed my name asking where I was. The _arai_ said it was a special curse. A love curse one very dangerous and fatal. When they told me that I knew immediately who had sent the curse." I said almost growling.

The others looked as shocked as Calypso. We had not told the others about the _arai._ That was the worst part of Tartarus. Seeing Annabeth like that killed me inside.

"Percy, Annabeth, I am so sorry. I didn`t know it would come to that. It was a meaningless curse. I was so mad at everything. I am sorry Annabeth, I didn`t mean for that to happen."

Annabeth wasn`t ready to forgive so I spoke up to try and ease Calypso. "Its okay I forgive you."

Leo took Calypso`s hand to try and comfort her. I knew that really hurt her but she had to be held accountable for what she had done.

"Alright everyone, thats enough drama for one night. Once again Happy birthday Percy, now everyone back to their cabins." Chiron announced. Everyone then shuffled back to their cabins the rest of my friends said happy birthday to me for the last time and walked off.

Chiron allowed Annabeth to stay in my cabin for the night. I was shocked but he understood the circumstances.

As we walked back to my cabin I took Annabeth`s hand and she put her head on my shoulder. The night was so perfect. Leo wasn`t dead. My family celebrated my birthday with me and Annabeth was with me. Just perfect.

"Why is she here? Annabeth asked growling.

"Annie, look she`s Leo`s girl now I left her for you remember. I love you."

"I know Percy, I love you too. It`s just I saw the was she looked at you. I don`t know if she`s over you."

"Well she better be cause I am yours and she is Leo`s so lets keep it that way I said smiling."

"Oh yea Seaweed brain? You`re mine?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Well good cause now I can give you your present." Annabeth said as we entered my cabin.

She pushed me onto my bed my shirt was already off. She pulled her`s off as well and I stared at her amazing body.

She walked towards me talking off all of her clothes now and said, "now its my turn to show you that I am yours." Annabeth said seductively.

 **Leo is back everyone. And we seem to have some drama. And I wanna keep the T rating. I don`t wanna go to M but I do wanna do a Percabeth sex scene. I dont know if I can do that with a T rating. If anyone knows please let me know. Other than that what did you guys think? Hoped you liked it. Please read and review.**

 **Leo: I am back baby!**

 **Piper: Shut it Repair Boy, if you ever do that again Jason is going to strike you with lightning.**

 **Jason: Yea don`t do that again. We thought the trio was gone.**

 **Leo: The trio will never be gone.**

 **Me: Awwwwww so cute.**


	12. Fabulous Prizes

XII

 **This chapter is for logwet. Thanks for the help I appreciate it. I don`t own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Piper: I like their username its creative.**

 **Leo: Yea so do I. Cause you know you can`t light a fire with a wet log.**

 **Percy: Oh my gods Leo what are we gonna do with you.**

 **Me: Yea Leo that was pretty bad.**

 **Leo: Hey give me a break I need to warm up but I need a dry log for the fire.**

 **Annabeth: Ok were done here, author guy continue the story.**

Ugh I hate waking up. Especially when I wake up hungry and there isn`t any food near me and I actually have to go and get it. My whole body is sore. Annabeth took all of my body fluids from me. I actually can`t feel my legs. She just attacked me to be honest I didn`t know she had it in her. That was definitely the best birthday gift I ever got.

Once my legs began to have feeling in them again I finally got up and put on a fresh pair of jeans, and a shirt. I looked around for Annabeth but I couldn`t find her. She was probably running or training or something.

After I brushed my teeth I headed over to the dining pavilion for some breakfast. When I got there I saw everyone, I was clearly the last one to arrive, as usual. Most people just looked at me others nodded, or said good morning. I went to sit alone at the Poseidon table and asked for some food.

I saw Annabeth get up but she didn`t come over to me instead she went to Chiron. I didn`t hear what she asked but when he responded she said thank you and came over to sit with me.

"Hey, Seaweed brain, good morning how did you sleep?" She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I slept great after I finished my "present" but when I woke up I couldn`t feel my legs and needed a drink of water ASAP."

"Hahaha Aphrodite taught me that one. I needed some tips for your special night, and where else to go but the goddess of sex and love herself."

I laughed with her, "well I need to thank Aphrodite next time I see her." I smiled.

After we were done eating we met up with the rest of the group and headed over to the arena for some training. Tonight was Capture the flag so we all wanted to be ready. Frank and Hazel were leaving tomorrow and going back to Camp Jupiter so we wanted to spend some time with them.

"Percy, Annabeth, what did you guys do last night? Piper asked. She had an evil little smile on her face.

"Well Piper, Percy and I just you know talked a little and then I went back to my cabin."

"Oh come on you two do you think we are stupid." Leo blurted out.

"Yea come on guys just say it." Frank joined in too.

Hazel looked mortified cause well she was from a time where what we had done would be unacceptable at our age. But times are much different now. Annabeth was just about to speak, what was she was going to say I have no idea and no one else would know cause Hermes appeared before us.

"Heroes, you are summoned for a meeting on Olympus now, oh and yes they had sex last night." Everyone laughed, but Hazel almost fainted.

"Oh come on Hermes thats so not fair, just cause you can like use your god powers doesn`t mean you have to sell us out like that." Annabeth replied to him.

"Whatever you two come on lets go Zeus his waiting."

Hermes must have gone and used his god powers because before we knew it we were all standing in the throne room of the gods. Zeus must have been feeling generous because Nico, and Reyna were both with us when. We all bowed to Zeus then we each went to sit by our respective parent`s throne. Reyna didn`t know what to do so she just went with Jason to Zeus`s throne.

"WELCOME HEROES." Zeus`s voice boomed through out the room. He continued "you have shown great strength, courage, and wisdom beyond your years while saving us from Gaia. Yes I Zeus am admitted we Olympians needed your help." The other gods nodded and agreed in unison. "So in return for your help and courage we have decided to award all of you prizes."

"Leo Valdez." Hephaestus said. "My son you have shown great skills and made a major sacrifice. With that being said I give you this, the book of Archimedes himself." Leo ran up to his dad and took the book beaming with happiness.

"Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." Hades and Ares said in unison. Hades spoke first, "you both have curses that have haunted you for a long time. Now Ares and I agreed that your curses shall be lifted." Hazel and Frank both went to thank their parents.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano." Athena said. "For your bravery in traveling to the ancient lands, you suffered a great loss. Without your sacrifice you would not have made it across the Atlantic. With that being said we have given your Pegasi new life." Reyna was crying she was so happy.

"Thank you all so much, thank you." Reyna replied and the gods just nodded.

"Piper Mclean." Aphrodite spoke next, "my daughter for your role in the victory I present you with this, my personal make up kit." Piper didn`t look as happy as the others.

"Thanks mom it means a lot." She said sarcastically.

"Oh Piper it does more than just make up trust me." Aphrodite winked at Piper.

"Nico Di Angelo." Hades said with pride. "My son you have grown so much and learned much about yourself. With that I give you this, the Sceptor of Diocletian. You have gone through a lot to earn this, please remember you will always have your friends to turn to when you feel lost." Wow Hades actually said something useful.

"Annabeth Chase." Athena said with even more pride than Hades. "Annabeth you have completed what children of mine have failed at for the past 2000 years. You have grown so much but also lost a lot. So I give you these, the laptop of Daedalus, and your new cap of invisibility." That old Yankee hat was back, we have had some good times with that thing, I thought to myself.

"Thank you mom, for everything."

"Jason Grace." Zeus`s voice once again boomed through out the room. "Jason for your leadership and strength I your father give you this." Zeus took out his master bolt and split it in two. The one bolt grew back to normal size and one shrunk to about 4 feet. "Here my son you may have a part of my bolt, it is very powerful but has a limit. It can only be used 3 times."

"Thank you father." Jason said looking at his new weapon.

"PERCY JACKSON." My father`s voice echoed through out the room now. All the gods looked at me. "Percy you have once again showed that you are the greatest of all heroes. We thank for you all you have done in the name of Olympus. We once again offer you a place among us. Zeus has approved. If you accept you will be made the god of leadership and the god of heroes."

Oh man. Here we go again. Another chance to become immortal. A second chance to become a god. But Annabeth. I can`t leave her. I can`t. I love her. I can`t live without her. An immortal life without her would be torture. I can`t. I looked over to try and meet Annabeth`s eyes but she wouldn`t meet mine. I can`t do this.

"No."

Annabeth almost fainted. The others stared at me with blank eyes. I rejected to become a god twice. Wow I must be a Seaweed brain.

"You reject us twice? Very dangerous Jackson." Zeus said.

"I do want something though. First I want a portal made so demigods can travel to and from the different camps in a matter of seconds."

"Ok done we will get Hecate on that immediately. Anything else?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, can you return my blessing of Achilles? I kinda miss being invulnerable."

"Yes we can do that." Zeus answered.

I felt the power run through me. Annabeth ran over to me crying, but they were tears of joy. She kissed me and I whispered in her ear that I loved her. Aphrodite squealed a little.

"Okay heroes you will be returned back to your camp. Goodbye."

 **That was the longest chapter, took me a while. Hope you guys liked the gifts the heroes got. As always read and review.**

 **Leo: Percy you are crazy man.**

 **Frank: Yea dude what`s wrong with you.**

 **Me: He`s in love guys.**

 **Piper and Annabeth: Awwwww author guy thats so cute.**

 **Me: *blushes* thanks.**


	13. My Super Master Plan

XIII

 **Okay so to continue the story and get to my favorite parts there will be a fast forwarding of about 3 years into the future. The story will pick-up where Annabeth, and Percy are 21, everyone else is around the same age maybe a little younger. Enjoy! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Percy: why did we fast forward.**

 **Me: Cause I don`t wanna bore readers with fluff chapters.**

 **Annabeth: Makes sense actually.**

 **Piper: I agree so what`s happening thats so important.**

 **Me: well let me start typing and you will find out.**

 **Piper: Proceed.**

Alright well here goes nothing. Time to start phase one of my super master plan.

"Hermes!" I yelled out loud. Nothing happened for a good 2 minutes then all of a sudden the messenger god himself appeared in my living room.

"What do you want Jackson?" Hermes greeted me with.

"I need you to take me to a few places. And since they are far away I need your super awesome god powers to get me there quickly."

"Wait. Where is Annabeth?"

"Oh she`s at work. You know famous and important architect. College treated her much better than it treated me. Oh and DO NOT tell Annabeth about any of this." I made sure he understand the do not tell part.

"No worries I have nothing better to do today. Okay where off to first."

"Well thats the problem. I don`t know exactly where Athena is right now."

"Oh that`s easy, hmmm right now she is here in the city actually, well technically the city." Hermes responded.

"Ok well where?"

And before I knew it I was zapped to island that holds Lady Liberty herself. I turned to see Hermes still with me. Ok phase one complete. Well now here go the hardest phase of them all. Phase two.

"Look Percy there she is. Just staring at the statue like she does every Tuesday."

"Lady Athena hello, how are you." She must have been having a day dream or something because she didn`t respond for a while. Then Hermes gave it a try.

"Sis come on lets go I don`t have all day."

She turned to face us. "Hermes, Percy Jackson what do you two want."

"I don`t want anything. I`m just here for the ride."

Okay I have never been this nervous in my life. What if she vaporizes me. There is no what if here, she is definitely going to vaporize me. This is so not going to end well I just know it. Athena must have been getting impatient or I was in a trance again because she almost yelled "well what are you waiting for?"

Hermes nudged me forward. "Umm Lady Athena, I would like to ask you for your permission to ask Annabeth to marry me. I love her more than anything in this world, and I know I needed to ask you first. Please allow me. I love her."

Athena just stared at me for a few moments. I read my obituary out in my head. "Percy Jackson, died due to incineration at the age of 21. Survived by his mother Sally Jackson, and his step father Paul Blofis. He will be missed greatly.

Oh boy here it comes.

"Percy calm down. I approve of this. I know my daughter loves you very much, although I don`t know why. You make her happy, and if I vaporize you I doubt she will be happy. So with that being said, I give you my blessing, and may you two be happy for the rest of your lives. But remember, you do anything to hurt her and your obituary will be heard not just by you or me." She stared at me with glaring eyes.

"Thank you Lady Athena. Oh and please do not tell Annabeth I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok Percy, I will not tell her. Do you have a ring?"

"No not yet that is step four of my super master plan."

"Well what step are you on now?" Athena asked.

"Just completed step two. High five Hermes!"

"No."

"Alright then."

"Goodbye Percy, make sure you keep my daughter safe."

"I will I promise."

"Ok Hermes time to being phase three of my super master plan."

"Where are we going now?"

"Time to see my dad."

With that Hermes teleported us to my father`s palace, and we were met by the guards.

"Hello Percy, Lord Hermes, Lord Poseidon is inside, we shall notify him of your presence."

They opened the gates and the water was drained and the halls were amazing. There were decorations of different pictures. Some had my father with his trident. Others were of sea creatures. There was one of me and my father. The caption said "Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus with his Proud Father." That by far was my favorite picture.

We entered the throne room to see Poseidon arguing over something with my "brother" Triton. My father then saw us and shooed Triton away to have us talk in private.

"Ahhhh my son, Percy how are you? And Hermes funny to see you here."

"Well Poseidon, your son needed me so I figured I would help, I had nothing better to do."

"Right, Percy what is it you need from me."

"Dad, I am going to ask Annabeth to marry me. And I need a diamond."

"Ahhhhh congratulations. I always loved Annabeth, she will be a great daughter-in-law. And as for the diamond, I can do that. There are tons of lost treasure in my room from sunken ships. You know what they saw finders keepers. Go get a diamond and some nice white gold for the band."

"Thanks dad I appreciate it."

I picked out a some gold in the room, it was really shiny and I grabbed a nice sized diamond. I knew Annabeth wouldn`t want anything too crazy. So I got her one that looked just right.

"Ok Hermes, time to initiate step four of master plan."

"Great, where to now?"

"Hephaestus." I said.

 **Ugh I can`t wait to continue this story. I have been waiting to get to this point for a while. Hope you guys like what`s to come. (: READ AND REVIEW. Please**

 **Annabeth: Percy! Where have you been.**

 **Percy: Don`t worry about it. Its a surprise.**

 **Hermes: Its ok Annabeth he`s with me.**

 **Me: Hermes you have been the first god to appear in my post and pre chapter conversation.**

 **Hermes: I am flattered. I am so going to brag about this to the family.**


	14. The Ring

XIV

 **Disclaimer warning! I don`t own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Apollo: I heard Hermes got a part.**

 **Artemis: What why not me?**

 **Aphrodite: Or me? I am fabulous.**

 **Zeus: What about me I`m king.**

 **Me: Oh my gods what did I get myself in to.**

"Ok so where are we going now?" Hermes asked.

"We need to see Hephaestus."

"Okay that`s easy he`s at his forge."

"Wait what is that?" I pointed.

"Percy Jackson where are you?!" Annabeth screamed through an Iris Message.

"Oh hey Annabeth, how`s my Wise Girl doing?" As I spoke I shooed Hermes to go and hide.

"No small talk, where have you been? No note or call. What are you up to?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh nothing, my umm dad he needed me today so I am with him. Yea he needed me to help with some whales or something. You know usual son of sea god duties no big deal." I replied smiling hoping she would buy it.

"Um ok, what time are you coming home?"

"Probably been done in about two hours."

"Ugh two hours? Seriously come on Jackson." Hermes complained in the back ground.

"Hermes? What why is he there?" Annabeth interjected.

"Hi Annabeth." Hermes waved "Poseidon needed me to teleport Percy here for the whales, you know messenger god duties."

"Whatever you two, just get home safe ok. I love you."

"I love you too, wait what?" Hermes said.

"It wasn`t to you seriously! Come on." Annabeth threw her hands up in disgust.

"Ok Annabeth we have to go. Love you." I said.

"Love you too Percy." The message faded.

"Wow that was too close. You almost messed it up Hermes come on man."

"I`m sorry okay but two more hours seriously?" Hermes said almost like a child.

"Shut up lets go."

Hermes snapped his fingers and in a matter of seconds we were teleported up to Olympus. We were standing outside the forge and it was amazing. I could only imagine what it is like on the inside. On the outside the forge had a huge double door bronze door with flames with an anvil on the inside painted on it. The doors were about 15 feet tall. Hermes lead the way through, he needed to go to almost his full height to push the door open.

When we walked through I once again took in the details of the forge. There we hundred of anvils and hammers with about 15 cauldrons of what looked like liquid fire. The when we walked a little further I saw a giant anvil with Hephaestus himself hammering out a lightning bolt for Zeus.

"Hey bro what`s up?" Hermes said. Hephaestus turned about quickly and looked shocked. I guess he didn`t expect anyone.

"Hermes, Percy, what are you guys doing here? Do you need something? How`s the shield Percy? It was made with the skin of the Nemean Lion."

"Lord Hephaestus I am here because I wanted to know if you could make an engagement ring for me. I am going to propose to Annabeth very soon. I brought everything you need. And the shield is great. Its so light and have saved my life many times." I laughed.

"Ahhh CONGRATULATIONS. I always had a soft spot for you Percy, I never once voted to kill you."

"Gee thanks." I said.

"Anyway, I would gladly make the ring for you. What would you like to put on the ring? Hephaestus asked.

"I have some white gold for the band. The diamond for the center, and the finishing touch these four blue pearls, two on each side of the diamond please." I finally figured out what my dad meant when he said my heart would know what the pearls are for.

"Ah so Annabeth is a size six ring. Ok this should only take about a minute or two."

Hermes and I waited while Hephaestus did his thing. I heard some crunching noises and what sounded like a power drill go off.

"Here we are a ring fit for your queen. Tell Annabeth I wish my best. And I better be invited to the wedding."

"Oh of course Hephaestus everyone will be invited." We all laughed.

"Oh and one more thing, I added some Celestial bronze around the pearls and the diamond. So if any monster tries to take it they will die." He smiled when he said "die."

"Thank you so much."

"Ah don`t mention it. I told you I always liked you. But the next step in your "super master plan" will not be easy. The one you seek next hasn`t always been on your side." Hephaestus warned.

"I know but I`m sure he will change a little."

As we walked out of the forge I admired the ring. It was so beautiful. The pearls wrapped in celestial bronze stood out with such beauty. The diamond was perfectly placed in the middle. Not to big, not to small. Annabeth would love it. Step four of my super master plan is complete!

"Well that didn`t take too long. That ring is truly beautiful Percy. The pearls were a very nice touch."

"Thanks Hermes, its time to execute step five of my super master plan, which is also the last step."

"Oh thank me and my siblings. Were almost done." **(a/n hope you guys get the joke)** Hermes let out."

"Oh don`t thank anyone yet, we still have talk to your dad." I told him.

"Great, I can`t wait to see my father." Hermes said sarcastically.

 **Thanks for reading, I love you guys. You are the best. Please read and review.**

 **Leo: I love them too.**

 **Frank: Yea they are great. Go mortals!**

 **Jason: I haven`t had a part in a while.**

 **Piper: Neither have I**

 **Me: I can only write so much I am getting to you guys don`t worry.**

 **Hazel: Whatever you say author guy.**


	15. A New Relationship

XV

 **Me: Here you guys wanna a part. Zeus say the disclaimer.**

 **Zeus: Fine, author guy doesn `t own PJO or HoO or its characters, Rick Riodran does.**

 **Percy: Ha author guy just tricked you.**

 **Zeus: What? I am not owned by anyone, I am Zeus King of the Gods!**

 **Annabeth: Ugh whatever.**

The forge wasn`t to far from the throne room. So Hermes and I decided to walk. During the trip I took in the regal beauty of Olympus. Annabeth has done an amazing job so far. The new statues and monuments were amazing. I could see why Annabeth had been stressed sometimes. Pleasing all of the gods and trying to make a compromise with possibly the most selfish beings of all time could put a number on someone.

"Here Percy, before we go to the throne room I want to show you something." Hermes said.

We walked for about 5 minutes and came to a beautiful garden. In the garden had a statue of someone. Wait its me. Thats a statue of me. Where did this come from? I went to inspect the statue. It read "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon defeater of Kronos and slayer of the Giants. Here he protects all of the world`s heroes both Roman and Greek."

"Annabeth made this for you Percy. She was going to show you on your birthday but I couldn`t want its amazing." Hermes placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It`s amazing Hermes."

"Oh and the best part, each flower is planted by the love ones of lost heroes. Here is my flower to Luke."

Wow I can`t believe Annabeth did this. She didn`t have to put up a statue of me. What have I done to deserve this. **(a/n you know sometimes he is too humble.)** I love her so much. My super master plan has to work.

"Okay Hermes lets go se Zeus."

"Yippee I am so excited."

When we entered the throne room, only Zeus was there with Hera, and Ares. What they were talking about I have no idea, and nor do I want to know.

Hermes spoke first. "Hello mother, father, Percy needs to speak with father alone. Do you mind giving him some privacy?"

Hera and Ares shot me a glare but nodded and disappeared with a poof.

"What do you need Percy?" Zeus asked with a little animosity.

"Well Lord Zeus, I am going to ask Annabeth to marry me. But I need something from you." I filled him in on the final part of my super master plan. While telling my plan Zeus just nodded and listened.

"Percy, I do not know if I can allow this. I mean a son of Poseidon using my domain, I don`t think I can allow this," Zeus replied.

"Please Lord Zeus, I know we have had differences in the past but I think its time to bury the hatchet. Look I have showed you many times that I would do anything to protect Olympus. Everyone knows that. Look I may not show it but I do love you I mean you are my uncle and all. And I have just been a big ball of joy the past few hours and I really want us to start over and begin a relationship where we actually act like nephew and uncle. And this is a perfect way to start it." I told Zeus.

At first he just looked at me then sighed "Percy, you are right, I also have always loved you I was just jealous of you and your father. I was jealous that it wasn`t my children doing what you did. I wanted Jason or Thalia to be as strong as you and be as brave and loyal as you. But it is time to get over that. We are all on the same team and you are my nephew. Ok Percy, I will help you with your request."

"Oh dad that was so sweet I knew you had it in you." Hermes happily said.

"Yes, thank you Uncle I appreciate it." I agreed with Hermes.

"Don`t mention it, wish Annabeth my best." Zeus told me.

"I will, and once again thank you."

"Ok Hermes lets go, can you zap me back home?" I asked him.

"Gladly." He smiled.

Hermes and I transported back to the porch of my house.

"Thank you so much Hermes. I couldn`t have been able to complete my super master plan without you. I owe you one."

"Ah don`t mention it Percy, I have to admit I had a lot of fun today. I can`t wait to be there for the wedding. Good luck friday. Remember don`t be too nervous she loves you." Hermes winked at me and disappeared before I could say goodbye.

I stepped in the front door only to be met by Annabeth, my soon to be fiance well lets just pray to the gods she says yes.

"How were the whales?" She asked me.

"What? Ohhh right yea um yea the whales they were trapped in a net and we had to save them You know son of the sea god duties." I answered hoping she would buy it.

"Right yea sure okay whatever you say Seaweed brain."

"Annabeth, I need to call Piper real quick and ask her what Jason wants for his birthday." Once again I lied to her but I needed to make this reservation.

"Percy, you know better than that making a phone call from demigod to demigod is dangerous."

"Oh don`t worry about that Leo upgraded the force field around our house." I quickly answered.

"Alright then, I`ll make dinner."

I walked outside and dialed the number.

"Hello, I need reservations for two on Friday night at 8 p.m. I am going to propose to my girlfriend at the restaurant so would it be okay if we went on the balcony?"

"Yes sir, no problem and congratulations." He responded.

"Oh thank you so much. I`ll see you then."

 **Hope you like this chapter too erinkessler15. The next chapter will be in Hazel`s P.O.V. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **Hazel: Yay I`m finally up.**

 **Annabeth: Try and find out why Percy is being so weird.**

 **Hazel: But isn`t he always weird?**

 **Annabeth: Yes but this is weirder than usual.**

 **Percy: Hey!**


	16. Its Just A Date

XVI

 **Disclaimer warning. I do not own PJO or HoO uncle Rick does.**

 **Hazel: I am so ready. I have waited my whole life for this chapter.**

 **Leo: Calm down drama queen. It`s not that big of a deal.**

 **Hazel: Says the kid who hasn`t had a chapter yet.**

 **Me: She has you there Repair Boy.**

 **Leo: Put a sock in it author guy.**

My eyes opened with a flutter. Today was the day. I almost squealed I was so happy. I rolled over to see Frank still snoring away. I couldn`t wake him up yet he needed come rest. Especially after all the energy he used last night. Our first was just as special as I hoped it would. Frank was so sweet. He knew it would take me a very long time to be ready for such a big step. You know because I am from the past where what we did last night would be unacceptable until we were married. But after many, many romantic dates and all the years we had been together I knew it was the right time.

So with that I rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes, and headed over to make breakfast. Now that Frank was praetor he had the praetor house to himself so thats usually where I ended up crashing every night. I made Frank some eggs with some bacon, his favorite. I heard some yawning and rustling in our room and new he had woken up probably due to the smell.

"Hey Hazel, last night was great, I love you." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I love you too Frank, and yes it was amazing, here I made you some breakfast." I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eat up we have to go to Camp Half-Blood today, today is the special day you know." I reminded him.

"Right, I am so excited, those two are finally getting engaged."

I laughed, "yea I know. Percy told Piper, Thalia, and I to go help Annabeth get ready. And you are going to help Percy with Jason, Leo, and Nico right?"

"Yup thats the plan." Frank responded.

Frank and I sat down and enjoyed breakfast together and after we would tell Reyna we were leaving and head over to Camp Half-Blood. With the portal Hecate created. I helped too transporting between the two camps would take only a matter of seconds.

"Okay Frank I am going to tell Reyna we are leaving."

"Ok Hazel, I`ll meet you at the portal."

I walked out of the house and went to look for Reyna. I asked some of the legionaries where I could find Reyna. They told me she was most likely at the Senate House or the Forum. I first went to go check the forum but she wasn`t there. Then as I approached the Senate House and I saw her waiting.

"Hey Reyna, Frank and I are going to head to Camp Half-Blood now to help Annabeth." I greeted her.

"Of course no problem. Give Percy and her and Percy my best wishes." She said in a somber voice.

"Reyna why don`t you come to the party for them tomorrow. I am sure they would love to have you and so would we." I blurted out.

"Okay, I will be there. Thanks Hazel, see you tomorrow."

I told Reyna goodbye and walked over to see Frank waiting for me at the portal. I grabbed his hand and we walked through the portal. Next thing we knew we were standing in Camp Half-Blood right in front of the Big House. I helped make the portal and every time I used it I was still amazed.

"Okay this is where we go our separate ways, I`ll see you before they leave. Love you."

"Love you too Frank."

We kissed for a little and I headed to the Aphrodite Cabin which was on lock down. The only people allowed in were me Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, and Thalia. When I walked in the cabin I realized I was the last one there, and the girls had not started yet.

"Hazel, its so nice to see you." Piper and Annabeth came over to hug me.

I felt so bad Annabeth had no idea why we were all here. But I knew the surprise would definitely be worth it.

"Okay now that everyone is here lets get started. Hazel, you are on wardrobe, Clarisse you are on hair. I have make up. And Thalia don`t ruin anything. Piper explained.

"Watch it Piper." Thalia threatened.

"What do you wanna do something?" Piper asked.

"No I don`t wanna make her look goth." Thalia answered.

Everyone laughed at the joke and we went to work to make Annabeth look perfect.

"I still don`t understand its just a date, I can do this myself."

"Look Annabeth, Percy said he wants tonight to be special and we volunteered. Just sit back relax and let us do our magic." Piper said.

My job was wardrobe which really meant I was supposed to make sure what Piper picked out wasn`t ruined. I wasn`t complaining because I could not have done a better job. Piper picked out an absolutely stunning velvet lace slip dress which was a light gray in coloring. it matched Annabeth`s eyes perfectly. The rest of the outfit featured amazing blue velvet high heels. They were by far my favorite part of the outfit. The final touch was a small clutch handbag that was gray surrounded with little pearls. Since Annabeth still had to shower and basically begin the crazy three hours minimum that were in store for her I decided to doze off a bit.

Note to self. Never fall asleep on the job when Piper is stressed.

"HAZEL, HAZEL! Where are you? I need her clothes now come on she is ready." Piper yelled.

Oh man how long was I asleep. I looked at the clock. AHHHHHH its 7 already. Percy and Annabeth needed to leave like now.

"I`m coming, I`m coming." I assured them. I walked out and gave Piper the clothes.

"Ok Annabeth go put these on. I know you are going to love the outfit." Piper said.

"Fine." Annabeth replied.

When Annabeth stepped out she looked STUNNING. I was lost for words. The dress hugged her body perfectly. Her curves were shown and the dress seemed to mold to her body. It showed a small amount of cleavage but not too much. The shoes were the perfect touch. The blue velvet coloring was my favorite. But the best part was her hair. I didn`t know Clarisse had it in her. Annabeth`s hair was done in a bang-free boho twist style. It went perfectly with her blonde hair she was so beautiful.

Piper almost cried. "Annabeth, you are beautiful!"

"Oh Annie you look amazing." Thalia was crying.

"Guys calm down, its just a date, I am not in my wedding dress or anything." Annabeth told us.

"Come on lets so Percy." I said.

We stepped out of the cabin and almost all of camp was there. Basically everyone knew what was going to happen except Annabeth. Everyone just stared at her in awe. Even Frank, and Leo stared. Remember to tackle Frank later.

Percy looked great too. He had a black tux on with a sea green bow-tie. This must be a really fancy place.

Percy finally spoke, "oh my gods Annabeth you, you are gorgeous. I mean you always were but wow."

"I know what you mean Seaweed brain. Thank you. You don`t look to bad yourself either." She said laughing.

"Alright, go have fun you two. Be back here before midnight." Jason shouted as they stepped in Percy`s car.

I hope everything goes perfect. Those two deserve it.

 **Well what did you guys think? Hoped you loved it. Remember to read and review.**

 **Me: I am so excited. I can`t wait.**

 **Annabeth: Why author guy?**

 **Percy: You`ll see.**

 **Piper: Yup its a surprise.**

 **Annabeth: I hate surprises.**

 **Jason: Well you are gonna love this one.**


	17. The Proposal

XVII

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a lot to do or maybe I just wanted you guys to wait for this chapter haha. Anyway this chapter will be in Annabeth`s P.O.V. Disclaimer: I don`t own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran owns them.**

 **Percy: Its about time I `m really nervous.**

 **Annabeth: Why are you nervous Seaweed Brain?**

 **Percy: Oh nothing I just don`t know what to order.**

 **Me: *glares* You really are a Seaweed Brain.**

I don`t understand what all the fuss is about at camp. Percy and I go on dates all the time. Wait unless he`s gonna break up with me, and never wanna speak to me again. Oh gods no. Ok Annabeth, stop thinking you always think the worst. Just calm down. Breathe.

Finally I was done getting ready and I gotta admit I never saw myself like this. The dress was amazing, and my hair oh my gods I didn`t know Clarisse had it in her. When I stepped outside of the cabin I saw all the camper`s eyes on me. I was kinda nervous but I was at ease once I saw Percy. He looked so handsome, I never knew he could clean up like that. The tux fit him perfectly and the sea green bow-tie made me melt inside a little bit. It is my favorite color you know.

The conversations that happened from my cabin to Percy`s new car was a blur. I couldn`t focus, I really wasn`t paying attention to what people said, I was just smiling and waving. When we finally got in the car I was finally able to relax.

"So Percy, where are we going for dinner?" I asked him.

"Oh this place, its on the top floor of the Empire State Building. Not the Olympus part, the mortal part. It has a balcony that overlooks the city. It`s amazing." He replied.

"Okay then, I can`t wait."

We drove to the city and surprisingly there was no traffic. There was the occasional almost hit a pedestrian that wasn`t supposed to be walking. When Percy honked his horn the guy just gave us a typical New Yorker response.

"Where the hell are you going kid? Watch it!" **(a/n no offense to my fellow New Yorkers, but tbh if you have been to the city you know thats probably what the guy would have said. Actually it probably would have been worse.)**

"Forget about it Percy, he isn`t worth it come on we are almost there."

We got to the Empire State Building, and parked our car under in the garage. When we entered the building and we saw a familiar face.

"Well, well, well look who it is. You guys don`t have a meeting with the bosses today, what can I do you for.?" The doorman said.

"We have a date at the restaurant at the top floor. Not that top floor." Percy said to him.

"Alright, you know the drill, have fun you two." He waved to us.

Percy took my hand and we walked into the elevator and we were on our way.

When the elevator slid open Percy led me to the restaurant, we walked to the front desk and Percy greeted the hostess.

"Hello, reservations for Percy Jackson." Percy said.

"Percy Jackson?" A voiced from the restaurant boomed. "The hero has come to my restaurant? Wow I am flattered." The man said.

"Um sorry but do I know you?" Percy asked.

"Haha no, definitely not, but I know you well all demigods and gods do. Hello my name is Dimitri, son of Dionysus. This is my restaurant, well half of it is mine, my father and I are partners."

"You and Mr. D own a restaurant together? Why?" I asked him.

"You know what we will continue this once I show you two your seats, and I must say you are very beautiful Annabeth Chase, Percy you are a lucky man." Dimitri said.

As he led us to our seats, I inspected this demigod. He looked like he was about 35 to 40 and how he survived this long as a demigod was very surprising. He did not look like the fighting type. He was about 6 foot 3 but was as scrawny as Leo. He led us to our table on the balcony and he also pulled up a chair to talk with us.

"Well I am sure you are wondering my story."

Percy and I nodded wanting to know.

"As a young demigod I was never a fighter and I wasn`t all that powerful so instead I used my gifts. Since my father was the wine god I started creating wines and trying to create new flavors and types. When I was about 18 I made the perfect glass of wine and decided to show my dad. Well he loved it and said it was the best wine he has ever tasted. To reward me for my accomplishment he told me I could have anything I desired. I told him I wanted the best restaurant at the most romantic place in all of New York. And what is more romantic then the New York skyline? Ever since then we have been in business and its been great. My father comes in once every like 10 years. I`m sure you know all about his "ways" and his personality." He finished his story.

"Yea, yea we definitely do." Percy laughed.

"Well I must be going, have fun tonight you two and the meal is on the house tonight. Don`t argue, the heroes of Olympus deserve a night out." Dimitri told us.

"Thank you sir, we appreciate it." I replied.

With that Dimitri walked away and went to go talk to other people at the restaurant. The rest of the dinner went great. Percy got a bottle of champagne. I refused to have a bottle of champagne for free but Percy insisted. It was quote "a very special night."

Our meal was heavenly, the cooks must have been from Olympus because I never had food this good. It was a great night, Percy and I rarely get time to just be together with my job which is crazy. So this is very nice for a change.

"Ok Percy, are you ready to go we are pretty much done." I asked him.

"Yea, come here for a sec come check out the view from the ledge." He answered.

I walked over and I saw something fly up in the sky. What is that I asked to myself. Then all of a sudden blue lights started flashing in the night sky. The lights started to form words. I was just standing there in shock I started to read it in my head.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you so, so much. Will you make me the happiest man to ever live and give me the amazing honor of marrying me." Love forever and ever your Seaweed brain.

A million things ran through my head. Percy just asked me to marry him. What?! Time just slowed down I turned around but I couldn`t see Percy. Instead I saw all the people at the restaurant admiring the show. I assumed the Mist was working hard. Maybe they saw a plane write it out I don`t know.

In the crowd I saw a woman with stormy gray eyes point to something. I followed her point to see Percy down on one knee holding a box with a ring inside of it.

"I love you Annabeth, I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?"

I just stared at the ring. It was amazing. The diamond was in the center surrounded by the four blue pearls that Poseidon gave him for his 17th birthday. I guess Percy finally discovered what Poseidon meant.

Finally what felt like a eon passed I finally spoke with tears in my eyes. "Yes of course I`ll marry you Seaweed brain."

He slid the ring of my finger. It fit perfectly. We kissed under the stars and fireworks went off in the sky. The crowd clapped. When we pulled apart. I looked for the woman with the gray eyes but she was gone.

 **Finally, I got to it. I have been waiting to reveal the special proposal for a while. Let me know what you guys think. Di you love it or hate it? Please review thanks.**

 **Annabeth: I loved it. *crys***

 **Me: So did I. Good job Percy.**

 **Percy: What can I say I am the love doctor.**

 **Leo: *sets Percy on fire***

 **Annabeth: Thanks Leo he needed that.**


	18. Engagement Party

XVIII

 **Disclaimer warning! I don`t own PJO or HoO big Rick does.**

 **Jason: Big Rick?**

 **Me: I`d thought I should change it up a little.**

 **Piper: I don`t think he`d like that.**

 **Me: What could be possibly do?**

 **Hazel: Ummm how about sue you for all that you own.**

 **Me: I don`t own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Frank: Better.**

Ah my life is perfect. I have nice house, I am the hero of the world, and the love of my life agreed to marry me last night. Pretty great being me. But of course the only thing that has down side to being me is that I`m always hungry!

"Foooooooooooooood." I whined, hoping somewhere my beautiful fiance was making breakfast.

"I`m making it my love. Come downstairs Seaweed brain, you know in the kitchen, that`s where we make food." I heard her yell.

"Alright sass master I`m coming." I replied.

I quickly threw on some jeans, and ran downstairs. I saw the food on the table and gave myself a mental fist pump. Annabeth was eating some eggs, and when she saw me she got up.

"Good morning Percy, how`d you sleep last night." She kissed me then winked at me.

"Well I slept great when you finally let me." I laughed.

"Haha." She laughed sarcastically. "Not everyday do you get engaged by the love of your life."

"I love you too come on lets eat." I said.

"So Seaweed brain, I gotta hand it to you. How did you do all of this without me knowing?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well you should give me more credit. I obviously can be a Seaweed brain, but I am in a relationship with a daughter of Athena so it had to start rubbing off on me sometime."

She laughed and I continued.

"Well it was all part of my five part super master plan."

"Ok well what did the plan consist of?" She asked.

"Step 1: Get Hermes to take me places."

Annabeth interrupted me. "What?! Thats what you guys were doing together? I knew you weren`t saving whales. I am so going to knock Hermes out next time I see him."

"Haha yea we got you there."

I continued to tell her all about my super master plan. I told her about asking her mom, and then going to get the diamond from my dad, going to the forge getting the ring done, and finally asking Zeus for a favor.

"Wow so you and Zeus finally made up?" She asked me.

"Yea it was time for us to bury the hatchet you know. And the proposal was great." I smiled from ear to ear.

"Yea it was great. I was surprised because I never expected a proposal from a fancy dinner, or especially one from the sky. I always thought it was going to be on the beach or something."

"Exactly I wanted it to be a surprise and did I deliver or not?" I asked rhetorically.

"Oh can it Seaweed brain, come on clean up we have to go back to camp."

We hoped in the car and I drove to camp. We fought over the radio again, but this time Annabeth was not backing down. I eventually let her win. It took about an hour and a half to get to camp and I made sure everything was prepared for when we got there. They were throwing a congratulatory for Annabeth and I. She had no idea, I know she hated surprises so this was going to be really fun.

"Come on Percy, lets go I kinda wanna flaunt my new ring." She said and held the word ring out for longer than normal. Man I could never get tired of this girl.

"Alright I`m coming lets go." Yea just wait till the surprise I thought to myself.

As we walked into the pavilion the campers started to come out.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all screamed.

Annabeth pointed at me, "you, you did this!"

"Guilty as charged."

Clarisse, Thalia, Calypso, Reyna , Piper, Hazel, and Katie all ran over the Annabeth squealing and wanting to see the ring. Oh I thought I should mention that over the past few years Annabeth and Calypso had become pretty close friends. The entire time Annabeth was waving her face or moving her hair with her left hand trying to show off the ring. I would hear her say, "oh man is it hot here or something." She would then wipe her head showing the ring. Annabeth isn`t usually like this so I figured I would let her have her fun. While all the girls were admiring Annabeth and her ring the boys came over to me.

Jason, Grover, Nico, Leo, frank, the Stolls, Chris, and Chiron came to me giving me congratulations. We hugged and high-fived.

Chiron spoke first, "my two favorite students, I knew all along you two would end up together but now to finally see it a reality touching."

"Awwwww Chiron that was so sweet." All the girls said.

"Well Annabeth tell us how the night went?" Jason asked.

Ananbeth told everybody how I proposed and went was going through her mind. She added sound effects to make it sound more dramatic.

When she was finished with the story Piper spoke first, "well Percy good job, there is no way Jason could top that." She was igniting a challege.

"Yea or Frank." Hazel added.

"Or Chris." Clarisse said.

"Or Leo." Calypso snorted.

"Ladies, ladies, Leo Valdez is second to non when it comes to romance." Leo puffed out his chest.

"Oh yea, so does that me I should expect a ring soon?" Calypso asked.

"Wait, a minute, easy there I never said." Leo was interrupted.

"I want a ring too."

"Yea me too."

"So do I."

Leo, Frank, Jason, and Chris all looked at me and said "great look what you did."

Annabeth grabbed my hand and just laughed. She kissed me and said "yea Seaweed brain, now you are stuck with me."

"Annabeth, I think the burden is more on you than it is on Percy." Reyna added.

"Hey, wait a second." I tried to defend myself but I stood no chance.

Everyone started agreeing with Reyna when the Olympians appeared. Its so funny how everyone can go to having a great time to being absolutely mortified when the gods came.

"Well, it looks like your super master plan worked Percy." Hermes said.

"I couldn`t have done it without you Hermes." I replied.

My dad came over and gave Annabeth and I a big bear hug. He practically lifted Annabeth and I off the ground.

"Dad can`t breathe." I struggled to say. But he heard me and let us go.

"Sorry, I am just so happy, what a day. I knew you eventually would come to your senses Percy. Annabeth is the best and you need her."

"Thank you Lord Poseidon." Annabeth respectively said.

"Nonsense Annabeth call me dad now." Poseidon was beaming.

"Ok dad. Haha." Annabeth laughed and Poseidon picked her up and carried her somewhere else in the party.

Aphrodite made her way over to me squealing half the time. "Congratulations Percy, you guys have always been my favorite couple. You rival Paris and Helen you know."

"Oh thanks Aphrodite, it means a lot." I said respectfully.

"Oh and here`s a little gift too. Its for Annabeth but I`m sure your gonna enjoy it the most." She winked at me and walked to go talk to someone else.

When Aphrodite was out of sight Chiron got up and asked for everyone`s attention. "Hello everyone, welcome, welcome the Olympians it is always an honor when you go here to camp. Annabeth and Percy could you please come up?"

Annabeth grabbed my hand and we walked over to Chiron.

"Okay now anyone who has questions for the new couple please fire away." Chiron announced.

Oh no.

"When are you guys getting married?"

"Where is it going to be?

"Who is going to be the maid of honor?"

"When are you having kids?"

"Please people stop with one at a time please. Ok here goes nothing." I said.

Annabeth got some courage and she decided to answer "August 1, the fift year anniversary of when we smashed Gaia. We would like to have the wedding here on the beach. If its okay with Chiron. I am not announcing the made of honor or anyone who will be in the wedding yet. And finally we have no idea when were having kids."

Everyone groaned at Annabeth`s last answer. But I was not ready for a baby.

Well that gives up a little over two months before the wedding. Boy that`s going to be crazy.

Annabeth came over with Thalia.

"Hey Thals." I said.

"Good job Kelp Head you better take care of my Annie." She replied.

Before I could reply Annabeth began to talk, "Thalia, do you want to be made of honor, or god mother of our first baby?" Annabeth asked.

"Whoa, I wasn`t expecting that. I`ll take made of honor because, that only happens once and I know you two are gonna pop out more than one baby." We all laughed and I left them to talk about the wedding.

I went to find Grover who was with Juniper. "Hey G-man, can we talk for a second?" I asked him.

"Yea, hey Juniper Percy and I need a minute is that okay?" Grover asked Juniper. She nodded and we walked off.

"Wow so you and Annabeth, its about time." He laughed.

"Yea all we have been through a lot. We are the original trio." I said.

"Yea we are. So many quests. Remember the time I almost died."

"Haha, yea which time?" We both laughed.

"Hey Grover, I was wondering, I want you to be the best man." I told him.

"Of course Percy, I wouldn`t have it any other way." He responded.

 **To those who thought the story was over. No need to fear, there is still a lot more. Thank you all so much read and review.**

 **Grover: Wooooo Best man status.**

 **Jason: What? I didn`t get picked,**

 **Percy: Grove you weren`t supposed to tell anyone yet. I said you have to wait.**

 **Grover: What that`s not in the story. Author guy did you write that?**

 **Me: No he has you there Percy.**

 **Percy: Way to go author guy. You should have made me say that.**


	19. The Dress

XIX

 **Disclaimer warning! I don`t own PJO or HoO. Rick Riodran does. This chapter will be in Annabeth` P.O.V.**

 **Piper: So where are we in the story author guy?**

 **Me: Well this chapter you guys are going to pick out Annabeth`s dress.**

 **Piper: *squeals* yay ya yay**

 **Me: Piper get a hold of yourself.**

 **Piper: Sorry sometimes my inner Aphrodite comes out.**

"ANNABETH! WAKE UP!"

Ugh what is that? What is that noise? It`s like... ahhhhh its noon already?!

"Annabeth lets go we have to go in the city today. Were going to get your dress come on everyone is waiting." Piper yelled at me.

"Alright I`m coming chill out." I replied.

"Your starting to act like Percy waking up this late. What`s wrong with you?" Piper asked.

I just didn`t answer and went to go get changed. Speaking of Percy, where was he? That`s when I saw a note on our night stand. I read in my head "Hey Wise Girl, the boys and I are going to get our tuxs today, Piper told me you and the girls were going to the city to pick out your dress! I know your going to look amazing, how you can handle all the girls I`m sure its going to be stressful." Love always your Seaweed brain.

Ugh he is too cute sometimes. Leaving me notes and all. I blushed a little as I read it. That`s my trademark, I leave the notes not him. Stupid Seaweed brain.

"Annabeth COME ON, now I know Percy is rubbing off on you."

"There you are, are you ready honey?" Sally said to me.

Then I saw all my friends there waiting for me. Hazel, Thalia, Piper, Clarisse, Calypso, Juniper, Sally, and Reyna was even there. We saw her a lot more now with the awesome portal Hecate, and Hazel made.

"Hi Sally, and yea I am ready." I said.

"Good cause I don`t want this to take all day." Thalia snorted.

"Come on Thals, can`t you wait to see Annabeth in her dress." Clarisse replied.

"Clarisse when did you get romantic, and cute?" Piper asked her.

"I don`t know. I just really like weddings." Clarisse blushed.

"Yes we must be going, my daughter is going to have the best dress."

We all turned to see my mother standing there in a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Everyone bowed once they saw her but I ran up to her and gave my mom a huge hug.

"MOM, I didn`t know you were coming."

"I`m going to be the first person to see my daughter in her perfect wedding dress. Come on lets go, I made the appointment at Kleinfield."

"Lady Athena, how did you get a consultation there? That place is famous, all the celebrities go there." Piper asked.

"Well Piper, when you are a goddess you can pull a few strings. Come on lets go." My mom said.

Before we knew it all of us were standing in the middle of Kleinfield Bridal. As soon as we got there I knew why Piper said what she said about this store. The line to get in was packed. It almost wrapped around the corner of the street. The place was amazing too. There were thousands, of dresses. As we were all admiring the place someone came up to us.

"Hell Lady Athena, you must be Annabeth, the bride to be! Ah I`m so excited. I`m Lindsey daughter of Aphrodite and I will be helping you today." Lindsey said with a huge smile.

Lindsey led us into our own private room. And she began to speak. "Okay welcome ladies, first were going to take care of the bridal party, then we will get the dress for the maid of honor and finally the dress for Annabeth." She squealed after she said my name. Piper let out a small squeal too, Thalia just sighed.

"Okay so Annabeth, what color do you what the bridal party dresses to be." Lindsey asked me.

I blushed a little, "I want them to be a sea green color."

"Aww thats such an amazing color. Okay I need the bridal party to come with me and I will bring each of you three dresses. Everyone will try them on and we will get opinions on all of them and choose the best one." Lindsey announced.

With that, Piper, Clarisse, Hazel, Calpyso, and Reyna got up to follow Lindsey. While they were gone another girl came and gave me a clipboard with a bunch of questions. It mainly of consisted questions pertaining to what kind of dress I was most interested in. Such as brand I wanted, the style, and my size.

After about five minutes all the girls came out.

"Okay so Annabeth what do you think?" Lindsey asked.

In front of stood all of my friends, they all looked amazing. "Oh my gods you guys look so beautiful. I love them! Mom what do you think?"

"Well I really like them. I love the color. I don`t know why you picked the color but it is beautiful. What about you Sally?"

"I love them. But its not up to me. What do you girls think?"

"YES!" They all screamed. We all laughed and now it was time to pick the maid of honor`s dress.

"Wait, there seems to be a problem. Everyone here has someone to walk down the aisle with. I don`t." Thalia snorted.

"Look Thals, we have people on that trust me. You`re gonna be blown away." I assured her.

"Alright fine lets go get this dress."

Lindsey took Thalia to the dressing room and while she was gone we had some nice girl time. Everyone kept asking me who we were getting to walk with Thalia. I just assured them that it was going to be almost impossible to complete but it would definitely be worth the headache for Percy, and Nico.

Thalia finally came out of the dressing room, and my jaw hit the floor. "Thals, that dress is perfect for you. Wow Lindsey you are the best."

"Oh stop it Annabeth, you still haven`t seen the dress I`ve picked out for you. You`re going to loveeeeee it." Lindsey squealed again.

"Go ahead Annabeth, it`s time." My mother smiled at me.

Lindsey walked me into the dressing room. Inside I saw just one dress. It was stunning. It looked perfect, I can`t wait to put it on. I was confused to why there was only one dress though.

"Lindsey, how come there is only one dress?" I asked.

"Annabeth, trust me this is my thing, once you see this dress on you, your not going to want another one." Lindsey answered.

"Okay, lets get this dress on."

I struggled a little trying to put it on. I mean the thing in the back was really poofy. **(a/n I have no idea what the long tail of the dress is called. I think it may be coat tails but I`m not totally sure. If anyone knows please tell me. Thanks)**

Finally with the help of Lindsey I got it on, and I have to say that she was right. This is was my dress. It fit me perfectly. It was a Vera Wang so I knew it was going to be a little pricey, but I had to have it. I mean its my special day right?

Lindsey was tearing up a bit. "Ugh I promised myself I wouldn`t cry, but I always do. Annabeth, you look amazing. I`m lost for words."

"Thank you so much Lindsey. Come on lets go show everyone else."

I heard Lindsey say, "ladies please welcome the soon to be Mrs. Annabeth Jackson."

I walked into the room where everyone else was and they all instantly started crying. Sally was in tears, Piper was hugging Hazel, and even my mom shed a tear.

"Annie, my little Annie, you are so grown up." Thalia said while crying.

"Percy, is one lucky guy Annabeth." Both Reyna and Calypso said, they also had some tears. It was kinda weird since Percy chose me over them but we had all gotten over that.

"Thanks guys so much, but first Lindsey I need this dress, how much is it?" I asked.

"Well its a little out of your budget. I mean it is a Vera Wang. For you I can drop it to ten thousand."

"Ten thousand?!" I can`t. Percy and I can`t afford that."

"You don`t have to."

"Mom?"

"Lindsey, I will pay for the dress, my daughter as proven more than enough to me. I love her and I will pay for the dress. I`m sure Poseidon has some treasure he can give me to pay me his half." My mother kidded.

"Oh mom thank you so much! And about Poseidon."

"What?" My mom asked.

"Could you dance with him at the wedding?"

"If he asks me I will."

 **Ahhhhhh sorry for the super late update, but I have had about 45 grad parties just too much going on. With there be Pothena at the wedding? Stay tuned to find out. Please read review and most of all enjoy.**

 **Athena: Ugh I can`t believe I agreed to dance with Poseidon.**

 **Annabeth: Oh stop it mom, your gonna love it.**

 **Aphrodite: Ahhhhhhhhhh POTHENA!**

 **Me: Calm down Aphrodite I have to get there first.**


	20. You Want What?

XX

 **Disclaimer warning! Nico why don`t you do the disclaimer cause the chapter belongs to you.**

 **Nico: What does that mean?**

 **Me: The chapter is going to be in your P.O.V.**

 **Nico: Really? Cool. Author guy doesn`t own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

"Come on Nico lets go. We`re going to be late."

"Okay Will I`m coming, jeez give me a minute." I shooed him off.

"Well I told you to get ready earlier. I need your help with the wedding today." Will said.

"Why do you need my help? Aren`t Piper and you planning the wedding?" I asked.

"Yes, but we could always use extra opinions. Duh."

"Fine, fine." I told him.

Annabeth, and Percy`s wedding is going to be nuts. There will be like a thousand people there. Percy like left no one off the list. Like everyone he even talked to is on the guest list. Of course Will volunteered to plan the wedding with Piper, so he`s barely been around the past few weeks. Whatever, it will all be over soon.

"What is that?" I saw something in my room.

"Nico, hey Nico, its me Annabeth where are you?" I heard from my room. It was an Iris Message.

"I`m right here Annabeth." I said as I walked into my room.

"Hey Nico, I need a huge favor from you. Can you come to the house?" She asked me.

"Ok yea no problem I`ll be there in 5 minutes. I`ll shadow travel." I said to her. If there is one thing you don`t wanna do in this world its anger Annabeth. If she asks for something just do it.

"Hey Will, I can`t come today Annabeth called asking me for a favor. I`m sorry, but what Annabeth wants, Annabeth gets." I called out to him.

"Fine, fine tell her I said hi."

With that I shadow traveled to their apartment and ended up in their living room.

"Wow that was fast, someone is getting really good at that." Percy said to me.

"Ahh its nothing, I basically mastered it now. But yea I don`t pass out anymore." I told him.

"Well good because I need you to do something for me." Annabeth said.

"Yea sure what is it?" I asked.

"Okay well this may be a little..er very crazy. So a few days ago we went to go get my dress, and Thalia was complaining that she didn`t have anyone to walk down the aisle with her. So I was wondering if you and Percy could... um." Annabeth faltered.

"No way." I interrupted.

"I didn`t even finish yet." Annabeth said annoyed.

"Look I know what you`re going to ask me."

"What?"

"You want me and Percy to go to the Underworld and somehow beg my dad to bring Luke back to life so he can be the Thalia. There is no shot in Hades that will happen." Annabeth looked sad when I finished.

"Wise Girl, that`s impossible. Hades never brings back the dead I mean that`s like the opposite of what he does." Percy fumbled trying to get that one out.

"But..." Annabeth started to cry.

I actually took pity on her. She was probably so stressed with the wedding and all. I mean getting married to you know Percy Jackson is kind of a big deal.

I broke the silence, "okay we will go, I`ll make my dad do it. For the wedding. Luke died a hero in the end, I`ll tell my dad its for you. It will work."

"Thank you so much Nico!" Annabeth gave me a huge hug. I was getting better with human contact and interactions. I hugged her back.

"Okay Percy grab on. Let`s go see my dad."

Before we knew it Percy and I were standing in front of my father`s palace. Ever time I saw it my jaw dropped. It truly was amazing, in like a death sort of way. The good thing going for us is that my father no longer hated me. He was actually very proud of me. I was his right hand man after the war. I spent a lot of time with him. So maybe this could work. We were asking for Hades, not just any person but Hades, my father to raise the dead. Yea we are so going to be vaporized.

Percy and I opened the door and we entered the main hall. We walked into the throne room to see my father arguing with one of his servants. When we saw us he told the servant to leave and motioned to us to come over to him.

"Well what brings you two here to see me. I don`t get many visitors this is nice for a change." My father said.

"What? Persephone isn`t here? Percy asked.

"No her mother took her up to the mortal world for a little bit. To be honest, I`m kind of glad. Now my blasted sister isn`t here to nag me about cereal and wheat."

We all laughed. "Well I know you didn`t just come to say hi, what do you need?" Hades asked.

"Father we came to ask you a favor for the wedding." I told him.

"Ahhh yes the wedding. I received the invitation. I already RSVP, I am actually very excited. I love weddings."

"I wouldn`t expect that coming from you." Percy said.

"Look just because I am lord of the dead doesn`t mean I chose this or even like it for that matter. I was forced to come down here remember. Any chance I get in the mortal world I will gladly accept. Okay what is the favor you need of me?"

Percy and I both looked nervous. Since I had the least likely chance of being vaporized I spoke first. "Well father, Annabeth asked us to come talk to you because she would like Luke Castellan to attend the wedding." I made sure to mention Annabeth because I knew my father liked her.

"Luke Castellan is dead." Hades said.

"Yea, so that`s why we came here. We were hoping you could you know bring him back for us." Percy said in a frightened tone.

"I`m Hades. Why in the name of the gods would you think I or anyone would allow a dead soul to come back to life. Especially the soul who of which allowed my terrible father to come back to life and almost over throw us." Hades almost yelled.

"Well you see Luke in the end was a hero. I mean even he is in Elysium." Percy sounded confident for the first time.

"Father, please. Luke is actually a good guy and a great hero. We could use him in the future if there are any more wars." I pleaded.

"Well I suppose to two are right. Under one condition." Hades announced.

"Anything." Percy and I both responded.

"Only under the fact that this will not count as a rebirth toward the Isles of Blessed. And furthermore, his soul will be on probation. Which means I control it and if he even threatens the Olympians again he will immediately be brought back here. But this time, he will be thrown into Punishment."

"Okay we agree." Percy and I both said again.

"Very well, servant please come here." Hades clapped, and a ghost appeared. "Please bring me the soul of Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes. Currently residing in Elysium." When my father finished speaking the ghost vanished and in a matter of seconds Luke was standing in the throne room with us.

"Hey guys long time no see. And yea sorry for you know trying to end the world." The familiar voice of Luke Castellan filled the throne room.

 **Thank you all so much. 4000 views and reads. You guys are the best. Please keep reading and keep reviewing. let me know your opinions of Luke coming back. Next time will be back with Percy`s P.O.V.**

 **Luke: Man, this feels great. I`m back woooooo.**

 **Leo: Feels good doesn`t it.**

 **Luke: Who are you?**

 **Leo: Who am I? Who are you?**

 **Me: Both of you stop it. Luke this is Leo, Leo is this Luke.**

 **Leo: Thanks for the introduction author guy.**

 **Luke: Whose author guy?**

 **Leo: Luke this is author guy. Author guy this is Luke.**

 **Me: I know who he is Leo!**


	21. An Unexpected Reunion

XXI

 **I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. Oh and a special thanks to PERCABETHforevaa for the awesome review. Thank you so much for reading. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **Percy: What`s a Percabeth.**

 **Me: *shakes head***

 **Annabeth: *shakes head***

 **Aphrodite: Ekkkkkkk I love their username!**

 **Percy: Seriously what`s a Percabeth.**

 **Luke: I`ve been dead for almost 5 years and I even know what that is.**

"Alright well I have been in the Underworld for basically 5 years, I am now ready to get out of here." The familiar voice of Luke Castellan announced.

"Yea your right this place gives me the heebie geepies." I said.

I still can`t believe Luke was now back to life. I was still kinda 50/50 on the subject. I mean lets list the pros. 1) Thalia basically loves him and she wants him back. If Thalia wants something she will get it. 2) I mean he was a good friend of mine before he turned evil and stuff. 3) He helped us defeat Kronos. And thats really all for the pros.

Now lets do the cons 1) He helped Kronos resurrect. 2) He tried to take over the world. 3) He was evil. 4) Annabeth might still really like him, I mean she did have a huge crush on him before I came around. Right now the cons really seem to be outweighing the pros.

Well too bad because Thalia and Annabeth win, as always. Before we knew it Nico, Luke, and I were standing in our living room. This kid was getting really good at shadow traveling.

"Well you guys didn`t get vaporized, did you come back with what I asked?" Annabeth yelled from the kitchen.

"If its me that you asked for then yes." Luke yelled back to Annabeth.

The next thing I knew Annabeth was in a full sprint getting ready to tackle Luke. She knocked him to the ground of course and starting pummeling him. After she was done yelling some insults she stopped and helped him up. She gave him a hug huge then placed her head into his chest crying.

"Please Luke, never again. We`re a family remember." My soon to be wife said sobbing.

"I`m sorry Annie, I know that`s not enough to absolve me for what I did." Luke pleaded.

I stepped in, "look man that was in the past, we have all have forgiven you one hundred times over. You wouldn`t have been in Elysium if you hadn`t died a hero. You are here now with us and that`s all that matters."

"Thanks Perce, I appreciate that."

Annabeth had stopped crying, she came to me and gave me a quick kiss then spoke, "I`m gonna call Thals, she is gonna want to see you."

"Oh boy, she`s gonna throw lightning at me." Luke whined.

"Probably." Nico, and I joined in. "I can`t wait to see her reaction."

Annabeth went to call Thalia, while Luke caught up with Nico and I. I told him about our quest and war against Gaia. About Annabeth`s and my time in Tartarus. And the fact that I turned down immortality twice.

He laughed at me when I told him, "I could only have imagined Annie`s face when you chose her. She always loved you Perce, trust me I knew it."

I kept telling him stories of how I proposed and Nico jumped in telling Luke about his life. Luke was a little taken back to hear that Nico was in a relationship with Will Solace, but Luke was much to mature. He understood and told Nico how brave he was.

I agreed as well. Nico was one of the bravest people I have ever met. I mean the kid truly had everything go against him. For starters he was from another time, not to make it worse but he was a child of Hades, and for gravy on top of the icing on the cake, he couldn`t share his true feelings of love for fear of being judged even further. I truly admired him a lot.

When we were finished it was Luke`s turn to share his stories about Elysium. He told us he met Charlie, Silena, and Michael Yew there. I was glad all of our friends were in Elysium. He didn`t share to much about Elysium though because he quote "wanted it to be a surprise." I`m guessing its pretty awesome.

After about an hour of us just talking like the old days there was a banging at the door.

"Oh Zeus I wonder who that could be." Nico said sarcastically.

Before Annabeth could go answer the door it was busted down. Great, anything thing on my "honey do list."

"You." Thalia hissed pointing to Luke.

Luke gulped and tried to run away. I really never had seen him so afraid before. I would have the same reaction is I was in his shoes right now. "Hey Thals, long time no see. How you been." Luke tried to sound casual, and calm.

"How have I been? After 5 years thats what you say to me? After all you made Annie, Percy, and especially me go through. How you been is what you say?" The sky began to thunder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Thalia gave a battle cry and speared Luke. They almost went through my wall. Thank the gods they didn`t. I didn`t want to have to fix that either. They both landed on the floor with Thalia on top of Luke.

"I hate youuuuuuu!" Thalia said crying while the same time punching Luke.

He just stood their taking the punches. Luke and everyone else knew she needed to get that out of her system. Thalia finally finished her onslaught against Luke. She stopped and put her head on his chest. Thalia was still crying and Luke began to play with her hair. He kissed her on her forehead trying to calm her down. We were all just looking in amazement.

"I`m sorry Thals. I`m sorry for everything I did to you. We`re a family remember? Me, you and Annie. But look how much our family has grown. That was in the past. Please believe me." Luke pleaded.

"Okay." I heard Thalia mumble.

Luke whispered something into Thalia`s ear, and she whispered back into his ear. I couldn`t make out what they said but I had my assumptions.

Well after many punches and two spearings Luke was eventually on his feet. He took Thalia by her waist and fastened himself to face her.

"Okay so I have been informed I have been brought back to life to walk with you down the aisle. Would you give me that honor?" Luke asked.

"Fine." Thalia murmured. Barely anyone heard her.

"Excuse me what was that?" Luke asked again.

"I SAID -" Thalia couldn`t get out that last word because Luke had pulled her in for a kiss which Thalia gladly accepted.

 **Hope you guys loved that chapter. I know Thalia always had a thing for Luke so here it is. Still gotta work out the kinks with the whole Huntress thing but I`m sure I can figure something out. Any ideas or comments please let me know. Please as always read and review. Thank you guys so much.**

 **Leo: I am so hyped for the wedding. Time to show off my dance moves.**

 **Piper: What dance movesdo you have Repair Boy.**

 **Leo: Great ones duh.**

 **Jason: Whatever you say.**

 **Me: The wedding isn`t gonna be the next chapter anyway.**

 **Annabeth and Percy: Why not? Come on author guy.**

 **Me: We`re almost there I swear on the Styx. *thunder booms***

 **Zeus: Sorry that was me, I just burped.**


	22. Separation Poetry

XXII

 **Disclaimer warning! I don`t own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. Buttttt I do own all the special stuff that will be in this chapter. You will understand what I am talking about later. And this chapter will be in Annabeth`s P.O.V.**

 **Piper: What special stuff do you own author guy?**

 **Me: *scratches back of head* oh nothing really. Just some original pieces of work.**

 **Annabeth: like what poetry?**

 **Me: *blushes***

 **Piper: author guy you write poetry?!**

 **Me: Maybe just a little, but I just started so lets find out how it is.**

I can`t believe it. I actually just cannot believe it. I`ve never been so nervous before in my life. Or also this excited in my life. Tomorrow was my wedding day. Correction our wedding day. The day Percy and I finally start the rest of our lives together.

I sure did miss that boy. Stupid Greek traditions. In ancient Greece, couples weren`t allowed to see each other the whole day before the wedding. So now I was cursed to sleep alone for the first time in almost 5 years. I stayed home, Percy was so sweet immediately he offered our house to me. He decided to stay over Grover`s house for the night. I knew old traditions wouldn`t keep Percy down. He was always a little rebellious. I knew before the night was over he would try to contact me in someway.

The house was so empty it was weird. To kill some time because I couldn`t fall asleep, nor did I want to, I decided to take a stroll on the beach. The beach was basically our backyard so I didn`t have to go very far.

On the beach I saw the full moon over the ocean. It was so amazing. Whenever I saw the ocean or smelt salt in the air it reminded me of Percy. Ugh this was making me miss him even more. This would be the most romantic night if he were here. I would never admit it to him but I loved the ocean as much as I loved him. Mainly due to the fact it reminded me of him. I would probably be the only child of Athena ever to admit to love the ocean.

I felt safe near it because I knew I could feel Percy, and even Poseidon. Poseidon was always nice to me. Much nicer than my mother was to Percy. He always treated me like a daughter and as a wedding gift he enchanted my ring. Now whenever I went swimming with the ring on I could breathe underwater just like Percy. It was so cool. Now I know why Percy loved going to the beach so much.

After about an hour of sitting and watching the moon and the tides I decided to go back inside. But first I gave a quick prayer to Artemis because it was a full moon. Poseidon because of the ocean, and finally Zeus because you know he was the king, to bless the marriage tomorrow and make it perfect. Not the perfect in the fairy tales, but the Percy-Annabeth kind of perfect. That would be much more fun.

When I walked inside of our home I flipped on the lights and noticed a few pieces of paper on the welcome mat. With my curiosity surging I picked up the papers and took them the bed room to open them.

When I got on my bed I laid down and opened the pieces of paper. The first one was a letter. "Hey Annabeth its me Percy." I knew he would try and contact me. "Yea so I am super bored and can`t sleep without you. I miss you so much and I love you. So to pass the time I decided to write some poetry. Yea yea don`t make any joke I guess you have started to rub off on me. Well hope you enjoy them. See you at the altar. Love Seaweed brain."

I pulled out the first poem and began to read.

 _Annabeth you are the muse to my melody_

 _I will love you forever endlessly_

 _Whenever I look at you I begin to smile_

 _Although sometimes you can be a little hostile_

 _But know that always I am your Seaweed brain_

 _Even though I can be a pain_

 _Just know that you are my pride, joy, and love_

 _Nothing compares to you not even those above._

When I finished reading I began to cry. I can`t believe it. Although it was kinda cheesy it was the cutest, sweetest, most adorable thing anyone had ever done for me. When I thought it couldn`t get better there was another poem on the back. I of course had to read this one too.

 _I cannot believe that tomorrow you will be mine_

 _I`ve waited for this day all my life._

 _I cannot believe it took all this time._

 _All along I`ve wanted for you to be my wife._

 _How we have lived this long his a mystery_

 _From the time you said I drool to now_

 _That unfortunately is all history_

 _It`s time to start our life together some way some how._

 _Just know that I will love you forever_

 _And I cannot wait until we are together_

Great now my soon to be husband things he`s the next William Shakespeare. He thought. A sonnet has three quatrains not two. He`s such as Seaweed brain. But it was so cute. Ugh now I`m crying again. I love him so much. I need to see him. Now I have to see him. I can`t wait for the altar I have to see him now.

The next thing I knew I darted outside of my house. Thank the gods Grover lived about 10 minutes away, because I was well out of shape from not training. It had to be about 2 am but I didn`t care. Once I got to the door I started banging on it.

"PERCY! Open the door!" I yelled sobbing.

After about 2 minutes of me hysterically screaming a man about 6 foot 2 inches all too familiar with jet black hair and two eyes that mirrored the color of the sea greeted me at the door. He took me in his arms trying to calm me down.

"So I guess you got my letters. Well poems for that matter. Pretty good huh? Billy S has nothing on me." He joked playing with my hair.

"Yes I read them, and by the way a sonnet has 3 quatrains not 2." I joked and kissed him.

"Curses. Damn it. Grover I knew we should have searched it."

He continued, "look Annabeth you have to go back home. We don`t wanna get caught. I`ll see you at the altar. I love you." Percy stared into my gray eyes.

"Fine, I love you too. I`ll see you at the altar. I`ll be the one in the white dress." I joked.

"Got it, okay I`ll look for you." We both laughed.

With that I kissed him and turned around heading back to our house. Tomorrow we started our life together. Forever.

 **Ok I`m done teasing everyone. The next chapter will be the wedding. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Hoped the romance and my novice poetry pleased everyone. I`m going to try and update tomorrow but I can`t promise anything. We`re heading down the shore for the fourth of july and I will be gone until Sunday. If I can`t update, have a happy and safe Fourth of July every one. U.S.A! (sorry to my international readers I love you guys too. But the fourth of July is big in America so hope you guys can respect the nationalism. As always love you guys read and review! :)**

 **Percy: My poetry was pretty awesome and romantic huh.**

 **Jason: We all know author guy wrote that.**

 **Percy: What no way I did.**

 **Leo: no way you can spell those words, let alone rhyme.**

 **Hazel: He has a point.**

 **Me: Come on guys give Percy a break.**


	23. Vows to Remember

XXIII

 **Disclaimer warning! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. Okay people its time for the wedding, hope you guys love it.**

 **Annabeth: oh I can`t breathe.**

 **Piper: Are you okay?**

 **Annabeth: Yea I`m just dandy I`m getting married and thousands of people are here to stare at me.**

 **Me: sass**

 **Leo: master**

 **Annabeth: *glares***

 **Me and leo: *cowers in fear***

My eyes opened with a flutter. Today is the day. Today is the day. My wedding day. Our wedding day. The day Annabeth and I finally start our lives together. For a first time in a long time I wasn`t mad about getting out of bed. I wasn`t angry that I was hungry. That did not matter to me in the slightest. I`m getting married today.

"I`m getting married today!" I shouted and let it sink in a little bit.

"Oh gods... I`m getting married today." And I fainted.

"Percyyyyy, wake up buddy come on it times to get ready. Remember your wedding day. Olympus to Percy, come on." Grover spoke as he waved his hands in front of my face.

I woke up from my mini-fainting and told Grover I knew what today was and he left my room so I could get ready. I looked over at the clock to see it was 10 a.m. That gives me 5 hours until I see Annabeth. She is walking down the aisle at 2 o`clock sharp with or without me there. Trust me I am going to be there.

I took a shower, shaved, ate some breakfast and brushed my teeth all in about an hour and a half. It was just Grover and I and we were instructed to be at Camp Half-Blood no later than noon. We were cutting it close but camp was only about a half an hour drive from Grover`s. Grover told me that Annabeth and Juniper had made their way to camp basically at the crack of dawn. Apparently it takes women much longer to get ready on their wedding day.

The drive was relatively silent. I was lost in my thoughts, Grover understood and he focused on the road leaving me to my thoughts. We pulled up to camp at noon sharp and we rushed over to the Poseidon Cabin.

Camp Half-Blood was in rare form. Campers were all getting ready in their cabins for the big day. Nymphs, satyrs, and some ghosts were at the beach getting it ready. They set up chairs and the stage where Annabeth and I would stand hand-in-hand was ready. It was beautiful. The ocean was at our back. I wouldn`t have it any other way.

The Aphrodite cabin however was not as peaceful. It was on total lockdown. Were talking fort Knox, Devcon-Five kinda lockdown. In the Aphrodite cabin Annabeth was there getting ready with all of her bridesmaids. I could only imagine the scene in there. But at the same time wanted to stay as far away from the cabin as possible.

When I stepped into my cabin I was all alone. On my bed laid my tuxedo. All black except for the shirt, and of course the sea green bow-tie. I looked at my clock and saw it was 12:30, guests would be arriving soon. If they weren`t already here. That`s when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Perce, what`s up man you look nervous." Jason joked.

All of my groomsmen were already dressed in their tuxedos. They all were wearing gray tuxedos that matched Annabeth`s eyes perfectly. They wore black vests, and black bow-ties. I gotta say they looked really sharp.

"Percy, how come you aren`t dressed yet. You know Annabeth will kill you if you are late." Frank said.

"Don`t you think I know that. Hurry up come in." I replied.

With that, Jason, Frank, Grover, Luke, Nico, and Leo stepped into my cabin. They helped me get ready which was actually easier with all of them. Luke helped tie my bow-tie and I was good to go. It was about 1 and I knew I was supposed to go to the beach and greet everyone. The groomsmen stayed behind because they weren`t supposed to be see either until they walked down the aisle.

I got to the beach and the place was PACKED There had to be at least 1500 people there. It was nuts. I couldn`t talk to anyone too long. There were just to many people. All the Olympians were there, the minor gods I invited. My entire family came. Which was just my mom and Paul. Ananbeth`s family was here. The entire legion of Rome was here, and anyone I ran across on a quest or journey was here also. I guess I am popular after all. I was waiting for Annabeth to punch me but then I realized she wasn`t there.

"Oh Percy, you look so handsome, I can`t wait to see Annabeth, and you up there." My mom sobbed a little. She came over with Paul and my father.

"Thanks mom, and thanks for coming." I replied.

"Of course, we couldn`t miss your wedding come on Perce" Paul joked. "Okay we can`t keep you too long, there are so many people here. Come on Sally we will see him later." My mom gave me one last hug and went to go take her seat.

My father stayed and began to speak, "congratulations. Percy, I am very excited for you two. And this is beautiful. The ocean looks amazing in the background."

"Thanks, dad, Piper planned it she did a great job." Then I saw Athena glaring at me. My dad looked over too.

"Ahh don`t worry about her. She`s harmless." Poseidon joked.

"Yea, sure. And speaking of Athena. Could you maybe dance with her at the reception?" I hoped he wouldn`t freak.

My father was silent for a little then spoke, "yes, I would be delighted too. I do not know if the feeling is mutual but I`ll ask."

"Thanks father." I hugged him.

"Of course my son, I must be going, and I think you should get going too I think it`s time to start."

My father went to go take his seat next to Triton who was invited. He is my brother after all. I took my place at the stage and everyone waved to me and I waved back. I was feeling really lonely but soon I wouldn`t be alone. I would be with Annabeth.

"Ladies, and gentleman, gods, and demigods welcome. I would like to welcome the Olympian Council and Zeus for attending this ceremony. It is truly an honor." Zeus waved. Chiron continued. "For those of you who do not know me my name is Chiron, I will be residing over this ceremony. I have known Annabeth and Percy for a very long time. I have seen them grow before my very eyes. I remember when they first met, I have been there for all there greatest memories in between that day and today. So now please welcome the bridal party and groomsmen."

Without further ado Apollo began to play some song on the organ. He jumped at the opportunity to play music so we let him have it. What the song was I had no idea but it was nice. After the intro the couples made their way down the aisle.

Thalia and Luke were first. Next came Grover and Juniper, followed by Jason and Piper. The girls were dressed in sleeve-less sea green dresses. They were all stunning. But I knew they would be nothing to the girl dressed in white.

Next came Leo and Calypso, and proceeding them was Hazel and Frank. The last two to come down was Nico and Reyna. They obviously weren`t a couple but they both had to be in our wedding. They were two of our best friends and all.

When they were all standing on the stage after about two minutes. First came the flower girl. Remember little Julia from Camp Jupiter? Yea she was about 10 now and she was our flower girl. When she came to the end she went to sit in the front row and the music switched. You guys all know the song, yea that one. The entire audience stood up and turned to face where Annabeth would enter.

After a few seconds there was no sight of her, but then I saw here. Her face was covered by her veil. Her arm wrapped around by her father Frederick. She was so beautiful. My jaw hit the floor. She was stunning. You couldn`t count all the people that were crying. To name a few my mom, Thalia, even Luke. Aphrodite was an absolute mess, her face was buried in Ares` chest. Athena was even shedding a tear which took my back a little. Before I knew it everyone was facing me and Annabeth was basically right next to me.

"Who gives this woman too this man?" Chiron asked.

"I do, Frederick Chase her father. " Annabeth`s dad handed her to me, but I was still in shock.

I took her hands, and she turned to face me.

"Hey." Annabeth whispered staring into my eyes.

"Hey." I returned. I was too nervous to really talk anymore, Chiron began to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to the wedding of Percy, and Annabeth Jackson. What is love? We have all came across love at least once in our days. What does love to do us? Love makes us rewrite the world. It makes you choose characters, build the scenery, guide the plot. The person you love sits across from you, and you want to do everything in your power to make it possible. And when it`s just the two of you, alone in a room, you can pretend that this is how it is, this is how it will be." **(a/n I didn`t make that up, the credit for that amazing passage goes to David Levithan and it comes from _Every Day_** **)**

"Before the two say their vows does anyone abject to this wedding?" Chiron asked. No one spoke.

"No you can continue. If I don`t abject to them then no one will." Athena said. Everyone laughed.

Chiron continued, "okay the two have decided to say their own vows. Annabeth you are first."

Annabeth stared in my eyes as she spoke, "Percy, I love you so much, I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend. Your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest advisory. Your comrade in adventure, your student and teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. Percy, this is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I love you."

"Very beautiful Annabeth, Percy your turn."

I looked right into Annabeth`s eyes as I spoke also, "Annabeth, I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we are together. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family`s love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my life, you complete me. I love you forever and always. This is my vow to you Annabeth my love."

When we were all finished basically everyone was crying. I gotta admit we hit it out of the park with our vows.

Chiron continued, "that was beautiful you two. Now for the rings."

Grover handed Chiron the rings, and he handed each of us one.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena, do you take Percy Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do." Annabeth said trying to hold back tears. I slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly.

"Percy, son of Poseidon, do you take Annabeth to be you wife?" Chiron aske me.

"I do." I had practiced that answer at least one hundred times the night before. Thank the gods I didn`t mess that up.

"Well then, with the power invested in me, the power of the Olympian Council, with the blessing of Hera herself, and with everyone here as witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

I grabbed Annabeth close and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss we have ever had. In the background I heard everyone clapping. No one else mattered it was just us. Annabeth and I.

When we finally pulled apart Annabeth spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on lets go." I smiled.

With that we ran off the stage and down the aisle to clapping and cheering.

I heard Leo, and Apollo yell in the background, "woooooooo its party time!"

"Come on Seaweed brain we don`t wanna be late to our own reception."

 **And there it is. By far the longest chapter and clearly my favorite. Hoped you guys loved it as much as I did. Hopefully it was perfect and it was what everyone imagined. Please leave me thoughts and comments about the chapter. The next update won`t come for a couple of days sorry I`ll be away. Happy and safe fourth of july!**

 **Aphrodite: OMG author guy that was so cute and perfect.**

 **Me: I`m pretty romantic huh.**

 **Aphrodite: Yes, yes you are. You should stop by my place some time.**

 **Me: *gulps* Yea sure um definitely.**

 **Annabeth: Leo if you please.**

 **Leo: of course sass master *lights me on fire***

 **Me: AHHHHHHH Percy help!**


	24. The Reception

XXIV

 **Hey everyone, sorry I was gone for a little, just had a little vacation for the fourth of july. Hope you all loved the wedding chapter, and hope it lived up to how hyped I had it haha. So without further ado lets continue. DISCLAIMER WARNING! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

 **Percy: Hey author guy where did you go?**

 **Leo: yea we missed you.**

 **Jason: yea dude I have been stuck in a limo for like 3 days we probably missed the party.**

 **Me: guys you didn`t miss the reception I promise. But yes I AM BACK.**

 **Leo and Luke: Feels good to say that doesn`t it?**

 **Me: Yes, yes it does.**

"I should have rented a Rolls Royce." I complained as we walked to the pavilion where the reception was to be held.

"First of all we couldn`t afford a Rolls Royce, and secondly, the party is at camp why would we need to drive anywhere?" My now wife scolded me.

"I dunno, just thought it would be fun." I smirked at her and picked her up bridal style. I mean she is a bride now so I figured it would be appropriate.

"Ugh, put me down Seaweed brain I can walk just fine." Annabeth yelled while everyone else laughed at us.

"Nope, not happening."

I guess she must have liked her new ride because she didn`t make a sound after that. When we came into the pavilion it took my breath away.

"Piper, you are so awesome." I said.

"Yes, I know thank you." I heard Piper call from the crowd. Everyone went to go take their seats but Annabeth and I were in awe of how beautiful the decorations and the setting was. I was expecting all blue, because you know thats my thing. But no, it was just normal casual colors, but everything had such a regal feel and elegancy about it. It was truly spectacular.

Annabeth and I went to go take our seats. At our table was me, Annabeth, Athena, Poseidon, Paul, my mom, Mr. Chase, and Annabeth`s stepmom. Everyone came over to us and congratulated us. To be completely honest it was all just a blur. There was so many people. I was just smiling and waving. I did love having all my loved ones here but sometimes you need a little break. When I thought there was no end I saw Grover at the stage.

"Hey everybody, if you don`t know me, my name is Grover and I was the best man. Yay me haha." He joked and everyone laughed.

He continued, "well it is my job as best man to do the toast for the new married couple so where to start. I guess we will just go from the beginning. I have known Annabeth since she was just a little feisty 7 year old blonde who could scare anyone. I guess age doesn`t change people." More laughs came from the crowd. Annabeth was glaring daggers at him. "You see, right there that death stare." He pointed at her.

"All kidding aside, Annabeth you have grown before my eyes and everything we have gone through together has truly been a blessing from the gods. Please just take care of my best friend for me." Grover finished and Annabeth mouthed something to him and kissed me.

"Ahhhhh and speaking of my best friend. Yes people that`s right. The one and only Percy Jackson and I are best friends. The slayer of any monster, the defeater of Kronos, and the two time, undisputed, reigning savior of Olympus himself. That`s what most of you here know him as. But trust me, that`s not the real Percy Jackson. The real Percy Jackson... those closet to him know and love. He is the most loyal, loving, real, and sincere person I`ve ever had the pleasure to meet. The real Percy Jackson would rather save his friends than save himself. He would die to make sure one of us were okay. And there is no one, and I mean no one in this world he would rather save than Annabeth. Percy would cut down anyone, or anything would try and hurt Annabeth. Those two went through Tartarus together. Yes, I am not kidding the actual pit of no return. Well guess what, they returned!" People cheered but I was holding back tears. Annabeth was crying with her head rested on my shoulder.

Once the cheering died down Grover continued, "So everybody, I would like to thank you all for coming and to raise your glasses please. Percy, Annabeth I have had the pleasure of going on many adventures with you, I remember the day you both first laid eyes on each other. And if you asked me that day, if 10 years from now I would be standing in this exact spot giving this speech, I could totally see it. There is no doubt in my mind that you two belong together for the rest of time. I have never seen a stronger love, you two are truly soul-mates. To Annabeth, and Percy." Grover raised his glass.

"To Annabeth, and Percy." Everyone replied back.

I got up and Annabeth followed. We went over to hug Grover, Annabeth gave him a big hug first and there was some clapping. She whispered something into his ear but I couldn`t hear it over the cheering.

Then we they pulled apart I grabbed Grover and gave him a huge bear hug. Or goat hug for that matter.

"G-man, that was amazing, I love you thank you so much." I said to him.

"Every word was true. I love you too man, thanks for all the memories. Let`s make some more."

With that we made our way back to our table to see that dinner was served. I was still a little woozy from everything. There was so much going on and everything was just a blur. I had to go talk to tons of different people, people I barely knew were coming up to me. Before we knew it dinner was over and Apollo, our DJ began to speak.

"Good evening everybody, hope you enjoyed dinner, it`s time for everyone to come up the the dance floor." Everyone got up and stood around the dance floor.

Apollo continued, "now welcome to the dance floor and watch their first dance together as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." Everyone cheered.

I grabbed Annabeth by the hand and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and the lights dimmed. I stared into her eyes as she looked back into mine. I would pay anything to find out what was going through her head also. The song began to play. The song was "I Hope You Dance." By Lee Ann Womack. It had such beautiful words. Annabeth and I easily agreed on this song.

As the song began we started to sway. I can`t believe I finally married her. After all of these years. We were married.

"Hey Seaweed brain. I love you. Forever and always." She buried her head into my chest.

"I love you too Wise girl, forever." I mumbled into her hair.

Everyone starting hitting their glasses with their forks which I guess was a signal for us to kiss. Annabeth wasted no time and she closed the gap into between us. I cupped her face which she rested her hands around my neck. It wasn`t my favorite kiss we ever had but it was definitely a close second. I heard Piper, and Leo whistle in the back ground.

When the song finally ended everyone clapped and joined us on the dance floor. I even saw Poseidon dance with Athena. I guess our plan actually worked. I knew those two always liked each other. They were just too proud to admit it to themselves.

After everyone had a great time on the dance floor it was time for us to cut the cake. The cake was all blue and the top layer had a mini Annabeth and I on a wave. It tasted just a great as it looked. When it came time for Annabeth to throw the bouquet all the girls got up trying to catch it.

"Okay everyone are you ready?" Annabeth asked

"Yes come on throw it." A few girls shouted back.

When Annabeth threw the bouquet someone caught it and a high pitched shriek went out. All of the guys turned to our friend to see his face gone pale.

"Well it looks like Leo`s wedding is next." Jason joked as he hugged his best friend and played with his hair.

"Awesome, we need to have more of these. Free drinks and awesome food, we should do this more often." Luke joked.

Leo was petrified though as Calypso flaunted off her new prize.

The party started winding to a close. Everyone left expect for our best friends. The girls were circled around Annabeth squealing and asking her all about what was going through her mind. It`s times like these were you realize times like these are where friends truly matter and without them life would be very boring.

That`s when Annabeth and the girls came over to us, it was time for them to go and it was getting late. We had to leave for our honeymoon together tomorrow morning.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Piper asked.

"Oh that, its a surprise, Annabeth still doesn`t know." I said.

"Please tell me Percy." Annabeth gave me the goo-goo eyes.

"No I can`t, just trust me your going to love it."

With that everyone said there goodbyes. and final congratulations. When everyone left Annabeth and I walked to my cabin to share the night together for the first time as husband and wife.

 **Yes I am back after a long break. Sorry about that. I tired to update ASAP. I definitely recommend listening to the song I chose to have them dance to, its really beautiful. Thank you all for sticking with the story while I was gone. Love you guys. As always read read and review.**

 **Annabeth: author guy where are we going?**

 **Me: I dunno.**

 **Annabeth: of course you do you are writing the story.**

 **Me: Percy hasn`t told me I swear.**

 **Annabeth: Swear on the Styx.**

 **Me: Ummmm I`ll pass.**

 **Annabeth: so you do know.**

 **Me: maybe.**


	25. A Three Mile Gift

XXV

 **Me: Guys I have great news.**

 **Frank: What`s that?**

 **Me: I can buy PJO and the HoO series.**

 **Annabeth: what`s the catch?**

 **Me: Oh nothing just gotta pay about 5 million dollars.**

 **Percy: Do you want me to say it.**

 **Me: please :(**

 **Percy: Author guy doesn`t not or will not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does.**

Ahhhhhhh that was amazing. Last night was the best night of my life. I got married, and slept with the love of my life. The man who I will spend the rest of my life with. I just love saying that. I awoke to the snoring of my prince charming husband who was still sound asleep beside me. He better wake up soon. He said he would be up by 10 so he could take us too our "amazing secret special honeymoon." It`s already 9 so sleepy Seaweed brain over there better hurry up. Just cause we got married and had amazing sex last night doesn`t mean he can sleep in all day. I mean I am up and I did like 75% of the work. I guess that`s the married life.

So instead of doing nothing I decided to be proactive and make some breakfast. Its our first cooked meal together as a couple so I wanted it to be perfect and special. I made special blue pancakes and had some ice cream as a topping. I knew he would love it.

After I was done cooking I heard some rustling coming from the bed room and then about 5 minutes later my shirtless prince charming with drool on his cheek and basically tripping over himself strolled into the kitchen. Super romantic huh.

"Man Annabeth this smells amazing. And ice cream! Your the best wife ever." He yelled.

That made me feel good inside. I don`t know if he was sucking up to me so this would become a regular deal. But I have do admit if he was trying that it was working.

"Oh it`s nothing, just a special meal, for my special man." I smiled at him.

We ate together talking about the wedding and how amazing it was. He kept asking what was going through my mind and I asked him the same question.

"Percy, I was never so nervous in my life. All the people staring at me scared me to death. I was almost as petrified as a man who just looked at Medusa. But all of that didn`t matter once I laid eyes on you. Once I saw you I knew I could make it down the aisle to you and I did." I smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss. "What about you?" I asked him.

"Well pretty much the same. It was tough talking to everyone at the ceremony when it was just me. Everyone kept coming up to me trying to talk to me but I had to try and get to everyone but there was so many people. I was really scared when I was all alone on the stage, but when I saw you I was even more lost. I wasn`t nervous I was just in shock. The whole moment, the eyes on me. It was just a lot to take in. But looking back on it I wouldn`t trade it for the world. I love you and I hoped you loved our wedding." Percy explained.

"I did. Now come on lets clean up, you have to pack, we`re leaving in like an hour. Remember our honeymoon." I scolded him.

Percy grabbed my hand and let me into our bedroom. "Percy, what are you doing, we have to leave we can`t do this now."

"I am already packed." Percy said proudly.

"Wow Seaweed brain, I must be really rubbing off on you." I teased.

With that we took over bags and headed over to the beach. Apparently we were going to our honeymoon on a boat. I knew wherever we were going we would get there fast. Percy could make boats move at very quick speeds. We said goodbye to everyone and told them we would be gone about two weeks. We were off but Percy still didn`t tell me where we were going. So I decided to bury my head into a book, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of the air whistling against the sail. I walked over to Percy who was at the wheel controlling the boat. We were going very fast.

"Look there it is." Percy pointed to something.

I looked and asked, "that island?"

"Yup that`s the one, a wedding gift from Poseidon, the island is ours." Percy said.

"Your dad gave us an island?! Which one is it? Where is it?"

"It`s an island near the bahamas, its a magical island so humans don`t know about it. My dad has tons of these islands. This one comes with a huge beach front mansion with house keepers." Percy grinned.

"Percy, how far and how long did we travel." I asked.

"Oh it only took about two hours. I made us a very strong current." Percy was still smiling.

In about ten minutes we were on the shore on the island. The island wasn`t huge it from what Percy told me it was 3 square miles. **(a/n I have no idea how big that is, it just seemed like a good number.)**

The house however was magnificent. It was truly a mansion right on the beach. It looked exactly like a Roman villa. I guess this was Neptune`s island, not Poseidon`s. We walked through the door and the house was just as amazing on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Percy, I can`t believe your father gave us an island. This is incredible. The house is amazing. I would live here forever but I couldn`t stand the isolation."

"Yea I know what you mean, when he told me I freaked but he insisted. And yea I`m with you there, thats why its a vacation home. I figured when we have a family this would be a great place to come for like a week or two in the summer. Its fully equipped with sea nymphs who are servants of my father."

"Percy, this is amazing. I love you so much. Make sure you thank your dad for me." I smiled.

"I will, so what do you wanna do? You were asleep the whole ride. You must have a lot of energy." Percy gazed at me.

"Oh you have no idea." I attacked him and pulled him into the bedroom where we started our honeymoon off on the right foot.

 **I figured since I was gone for a while that my amazing readers deserved two chapters in one day. Although this chapter was a little bit shorter than I wanted it I had to watch it so I can keep my T rating. Hope you guys love Poseidon`s gift. In the next few chapters I may jump to some of the other characters, cause it`s pretty obvious to what Percy and Annabeth are going to do while they are alone stuck on an island. Hahaha. So I leave it up to you. Its a vote, reader comment/review who you want the next couple of chapters to consist of. They will be filler chapters but they will be awesome trust me. Do you want Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, or Reyna? Choose wisely :)**

 **Piper: Whose it getting next chapter author guy?**

 **Me: its up to the readers. It`s their choice.**

 **Jason: pick me readers, I am awesome, remember how I smashed that wall?**

 **Hazel: pick me**

 **Leo: no me**

 **Reyna: no me**

 **Me: do you see my problem readers, these demigods are so selfish. Help me please**


	26. Moonstruck

XXVI

 **DISCLAIMER WARNING! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. This chapter is dedicated to angelsofdark. Its not exactly who they picked but I`m positive they are going to love it. This chapter will be in Luke`s P.O.V.**

 **Leo: what? He`s only been alive for like 5 chapters and he already gets one to himself.**

 **Piper: Yea author guy no fair.**

 **Me: hey its not me the readers spoke. There will be another chapter so why don`t you ask them to pick you.**

 **Luke: advertise later, its my time.**

Man this is boring. Just sitting here doing nothing for the past few days has been terrible. Thalia is barely ever home because she has her huntress duties and all. Every since the wedding a few days ago Thalia had to report back to Artemis. Being together with her has been tough. We have some how kept it a secret but we have almost been caught multiple times. Whenever Thalia is on leave she stays here. It`s technically our apartment, but I am usually the only one here. All this time here alone has gotten me thinking. I finally mustered up the courage to go through with it. This was either going to be the greatest thing ever or the last thing I have ever done. Again.

So with my back against the wall I did what any demigod would do. I prayed to my father who happened to be a Greek god. "Father, if you can hear me I really need your help. I know I have made mistakes in my past but now that I have a second chance I am more than willing to be good again. Please help me."

Nothing happened for a few seconds then my father, Hermes, the messenger god appeared in my living room. He spoke, "My son, I already have forgiven you, that was the past, what do you need from me?"

"I need you to help me find Artemis." I spoke confidently.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just need to talk to her about something."

"Okay I trust you, she won`t be out until tonight, you know moon goddess duties. But according to my calculations she should be over New York in her chariot at around 9:32 tonight to be exact. Just pray to her and she will come and see you. I`ll put in a good word for her when I see her on Olympus later." My father explained.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Luke. Whatever you do don`t anger Artemis. She`s not very fond of boys." My father laughed. With that he disappeared and now all I ad to do was wait.

* * *

"9:27." I read the clock. I guess I should start praying now. She has to be very close to New York, I mean how far could she get in 5 minutes.

So I decided to pray, "Lady Artemis, it is I Luke Castellan, a very close _friend_ of you lieutenant Thalia Grace. If you could please appear to me shortly, if it is alright with you I would like to speak with you about her." I mean what could possibly go wrong.

"What do you want?" Artemis hissed at me, she appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Well first off, since you are a guest in my house, I was wondering if you wanted some food, or drink?" If you didn`t know in ancient Greece, it was almost sacred law that home owners treated guests of any nature in their house with the utmost respect. Especially if this guest was a god.

"No thank you, but I am pleased with your sign of respect and hospitality, I am not vaporize you now." She spoke.

Alright, being polite worked. I continued, "thank you Lady Artemis, so to make things quick I was wondering if you could possibly lift the bond you have over Thalia."

"You want me to do what?" Artemis was shocked.

"Lady Artemis, I know you probably do not approve of me and what I have done but that is in the past, you should know, the moon rises everyday, each day is different from the last." She tried to stop me but I was on a roll. I continued, "I love her, I love her more than anything in this world. My time in the Underworld showed me what its truly like to lose someone you loved. I didn`t know what I had until I lost her. But now that I am back, I need her. I love her. I know your not to keen on marriage, but you did love once."

Artemis was taken back by this, but I was still rolling. "Yes Orion, I know the story, Thalia told me. You loved him. You were willing to break your oath for him. That is how I feel about Thalia. I would do anything, and be anything for her. Please I am begging you revoke her oath. But only if she accepts, if she doesn`t than I will leave her."

Artemis was still silent but then she spoke, "I have one question for you. Luke, if I break her bonds do you plan to marry her?"

I knew this was a trick question. If I lied Artemis would vaporize me, but if I told the truth, Artemis was totally against marriage. I decided, "yes, I would plan to marry her. I love her."

"Very well, Luke you have done well, you passed my test. You could have lied to me knowing I would hate the truth, but I do respect love. After all, love is the strongest bond in the world."

"Thank you Lady Artemis." I said respectfully.

"I will offer her your proposal. If she refuses you with leave her alone correct?" She asked me.

"Yes, even though it will kill me inside. I will."

Before I knew it we were standing in the middle of the Hunter`s base camp. All of them were around a campfire, they all bowed once they saw their leader. But sneered when they saw me. Thalia didn`t meet my eyes. I could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"Thalia Grace, lieutenant please come forward." Artemis announced.

"Yes my Lady." Thalia bowed.

"This man over here as asked for me to release your bonds. He wishes to have your oath removed because he loves you."

The crowd booed and some yelled. Artemis continued, "Thalia he has given you the choice, you may choose to stay with the hunters but you may never see Luke again, but if you choose to leave you immortality will be taken away. You will be turned to the normal age you should be."

My heart was racing, would she choose to never see me again? That would ruin my life. I couldn`t live. Thalia was quiet for what seemed like eons.

She finally spoke, "Lady Artemis I accept his offer. Thank you for trusting me and believing in me. Thank you."

When Thalia was finished speaking Artemis chanted something in ancient Greek and Thalia was turned back to a mortal. She aged, she no longer looked 16 now she looked about mid 20s which was what we both should be.

I ran over to here and gave her a big hug. Some of the hunters booed, but most cheered. Thalia turned around to yell at them. This was my chance.

I dropped to one knee behind her. The hunters all gasped and Thalia turned around to see what was going on. She didn`t notice me at first but when she saw what I was holding she threw her hands over her mouth.

"Is that was I think it is?" Thalia was sobbing.

"Thalia Grace, I love you so much. Life without you was unbearable. The fact that Artemis did not vaporize me when I asked her to free you as had me feeling lucky. Would you give the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, yes, yes." She kissed me and threw her arms around me. Thunder boomed in the background, and now all the hunters cheered and clapped.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you to Thals."

 **What did you guys think? Hoped you liked the mini filler. I plan on doing one more but I am not totally positive. Once again I leave it to you guys, my amazing readers to choose next. Thanks so much guys!**

 **Leo: pick me**

 **Frank: pick me**

 **Percy: Pick me**

 **Me: Percy, you are not having the next chapter**

 **Percy: why?**

 **Me: because it is not a M rated story.**

 **Annabeth: hey were aren`t doing anything bad**

 **Aphrodtie: yea, sure, should I show them the pictures I took**

 **Percy and Annabeth: you did what?!**

 **Everyone: *laughs hysterically***


	27. A New Camper

XXVII

 **DISCLAIMER WARNING! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. This will chapter will be in Jason`s P.O.V.**

 **Jason: alright! People voted for me.**

 **Leo: what? :(**

 **Me: haha about that.**

 **Piper: what author guy?**

 **Me: oh nothing, yea people voted for you jason.**

 **Piper: fine come on sky boy give us something good.**

Life is great. No on trying to kill me. My dad loves me, and I have a great girlfriend. That might just sound normal to most people but when your a demigod usually having all three of those at once never happens. But the past few years we have seen unprecedented peace. Percy`s idea with the portal between camps was truly genius. To this day I have no idea how he came up with it. I`m almost positive Annabeth told him about it.

Speaking of those two its been about a week and a half since their wedding. Which I have to say was the most fun I`ve had in a while. They should be coming back to camp in a couple of days but for now they are on some special island. Annabeth Iris messaged us earlier and told us that Poseidon gave them this super cool magical island as a wedding present. What is my dad gonna give me a cloud or something.

"Jason." I heard a high pitched voice call.

I saw the girl come towards me, "hey Pipes, what`s up."

She gave me a hug and a quick kiss and spoke, "Chiron wants to see us, without Percy and Annabeth here we are kinda the senior counselors."

"Alright lets go see him." I replied.

I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the Big House. We stepped inside and went to the war meeting room. Which is basically just a ping-pong table and very powerful demigods stand around it. In the room was Chiron, with the Stolls, Malcolm, and Will Solace. Since it wasn`t the senior counselors and just a few were here I figured this wasn`t too big of a deal.

Chiron greeted us and began to speak, "I`m sure you are asking why I have called you all here. There is nothing crazy just letting you know we have a new camper here as of last night. He is down stairs I will bring him up now." With that Chiron walked downstairs to get this new camper. I wonder who he/she will be a child of. My guess is probably Apollo. I just have a gut feeling.

Chiron came up the stairs with a boy about 13 years old with blonde hair, and blue eyes that mirrored the sky. Yep definitely Apollo I thought to myself. "Everyone this is Skylar Swanson, he is 13 years old and is parentage is unknown. Sklyar these are some of our senior counselors." Chiron introduced us to Skylar and we got aquatinted with him.

"Well since he is unclaimed Travis and I will take it from here. Come on Skylar lets take you to your temporary cabin until your mother or father claims you." Connor said. With that the three walked off and most likely headed towards the Hermes cabin.

"I want you all to look after this one. I fee as though he is very special. His aura of power reminds me a lot of Percy`s. And we know what that might mean." Chiron announced.

There is no way this could be a son of Poseidon. The blonde hair, and that shade of blue eyes? No way.

"We`ll look after him Chiron. We will keep him away from the influence of the Stolls." Piper said and everyone laughed.

"Alright Piper, you and Jason teach him the ropes. Tonight is Capture the Flag so there may be a good chance we witness a claiming." Chiron explained.

The meeting was dismissed and Piper and I walked over to the Hermes cabin to try and free Skylar. Piper knocked on the door and Travis answered, "yes?"

"We need Skylar, Chiron picked us to watch over him until he gets claimed." I told him.

"Sure he`s at his bunk let me go grab him." Travis left and we waited for about 2 minutes then Skylar came out.

"Hey Skylar, my name is Piper, and this is my boyfriend Jason, do you remember us from the Big House?" Piper spoke to him in the most gentle way possible.

"Yes, I know who you two are. Are you going to show me around?" The boy asked.

"Yes we are, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" I asked him.

He nodded and Piper and I asked about his childhood and about his parents and his life. He told us his mother and him lived in Los Angeles until she was killed by monsters when he was 12.

"I`m sorry Skylar, do you know what you are?" Piper asked him.

"Yes, my mother told me when I was little, there were always monsters so it was easy to believe her. She never told me who my father was though. She said it would be better if I didn`t know. I believed her. When the monsters came we tried to get to safety. I was living on my own for almost 6 months when a satyr came and found me." I was very surprised at this boy, he had gone through so much but he told it like it was nothing. Almost like it didn`t affect him.

"Well all that matters is that you are safe now and now that you are here your father will claim you very soon." Piper said cheerfully. She always knew how to lighten the mood.

After that we stopped asking questions and gave him a tour of the camp. We showed him basically everything, the arena, the strawberry fields, and even the beach and the lake.

"Jason." Skylar spoke for the first time in a while.

"Chiron told me you are the son of Zeus, which means you are like the most powerful demigod here right? What`s it like?" Skylar asked me.

"Haha well Skylar, I would usually never admit this but since Piper is here she would know I was showing off. But unfortunately I am not the most powerful demigod. That title goes to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Skylar looked stunned.

"But my mom told me Zeus was the strongest and most powerful. Where is this Percy guy? Can I meet him?"

"Well Skylar your mom was right Zeus is the most powerful, but Percy is different than other heroes trust me. And right now he`s on his honeymoon but you can meet him shortly he will be back in a couple of days." I assured him.

We heard the horn sound and headed to the dining pavilion it was dinner time.

Sklyar went to go sit at the Hermes table and I strolled over to the Zeus table to sit alone, again. Being the son of Zeus was awesome and stuff but sitting alone at all the meals was tough. It usually forced me to eat quickly so I could go back to my cabin or train.

When the food came I burned a good amount of food for my dad. I asked him to talk to the gods to help find Skylar`s father, the kid really needed something going for him in his life.

Dinner went how it normally goes and when everyone finished we lined up for Capture the Flag. I decided to have Skylar on my team, figured I would show him the ropes no one complained about us taking him until...

Something flashed above Skylar`s head. He was being claimed, and let me tell you, this was literally the last person I thought would claim Skylar as his son.

Chrion began to speak everyone bowed much like the time Percy and I were claimed, "well I definitely did not expect this, but as it seems all hail Skylar Swanson, son of Zeus, the lord of the sky."

 **Thanks for reading everyone. This will be the last of the filler chapters. Both chapters obviously are very meaningful to the plot as a whole. The next chapter will be in Annabeth`s P.O.V.**

 **Jason: I have a brother?**

 **Me: yes. yes you do.**

 **Piper: author guy is this your big surprise.**

 **Me: hahahaahahah no not even close.**

 **Leo; well this is pretty cool actually.**

 **Percy: yea, I wonder what Hera is gonna do when she finds out.**

 **Me: oh boy.**


	28. Tests

XXVIII

 **Disclaimer warning! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. Sorry for being gone for a little but I am back now. The story will resume at about 2 weeks after Annabeth and Percy got back from their honeymoon. It will also be in Annabeth`s P.O.V.**

 **Frank: where`d did you go author guy?**

 **Me: well Frank its the summer so I was just hanging down the shore.**

 **Percy: why didn`t you invite me I love the beach**

 **Me: Ummmmmmmm**

 **Annabeth: he didn`t want you to go Percy**

 **Percy: what?! Come on author I thought we had something.**

 **Me: What don`t listen to her Percy, your my man.**

 **Percy: Mhm sure.**

A lot has happened since Percy and I came back from our honeymoon. Who thought that two weeks would be so eventful. First, Thalia and Luke got engaged which I did not see coming because you know she`s a... er... was a hunter sorry. How Luke pulled that one off is a mystery. And in other news Zeus has been getting busy, we haven`t been back to camp yet but a son of Zeus named Skylar was claimed a few weeks ago. Man I wish I saw the look on Hera`s face that would have been priceless.

Other than that all has been normal with Percy and I, our honeymoon was so romantic and sweet. I can`t wait to go back on that island its amazing. Speaking of Percy he should be back soon, I told him I wanted cheerios really, really badly which is kind of a weird request at 2 in the afternoon but for some reason I really wanted cheerios. And of course the loving caring husband he is, Percy gladly volunteered to go pick some up at the grocery store.

That boy really can do wonders. I never thought that I could fall for someone like the way I have fallen for Percy, but people can change.

"Annabeth, I`m home I have your cheerios." He called to me.

"I`m in the kitchen I have my bowl ready." I laughed.

He walked into the kitchen with two boxes of cheerios and I gave a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Here you are Wise Girl two boxes of honey nut cheerios, just like you asked." He then pulled me in for a kiss.

But then something was wrong, I felt my stomach churn and I immediately pulled away from him and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I barely made it, sorry for the grossness but I then hurled my brains out for the next 10 minutes. After a few minutes Percy came over to the bathroom and held my hair back and was patting my back very gently.

"Gods, Annabeth am I that gross?" Percy joked,

"No Seaweed brain, just a little bug is all. I`ll be fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure? I can not go back to work if you want. I`ll stay to make sure your okay."

"No Percy, its fine, I`ll call Piper, its no worries, go back to work." I tried to convince him.

"Annabeth." Percy raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure everything is okay, you know I can tell when your lying." Percy caught me.

I tried to convince him again, "yes Percy I am okay, I`ll call Piper now, just go back to work okay." I pulled him in for a close hug, I didn`t want to kiss him because of what just happened obviously.

"Fine, but I`ll be coming back early, I`ll bring some pepto too just in case." He said, and began to walk out the door.

I need to call Piper now.

I dialed her number and she picked up immediately, "Hey Annabeth, what`s up?"

"Nothing much, I am just feeling a little sick. Could you maybe come by for the day, and can you pick something up for me on the way?" I asked her.

"Yea sure no problem what do you need I`ll be right over." Piper said.

I filled her in on everything and she hung up the phone and told me should would be over ASAP.

After ten minutes of just watching TV, the door slung open and Piper rushed in. "Okay, I got it are you really serious? Do you think you are pregnant?!" Piper almost shouted..

"I don`t know Pipes, I have been feeling bloated, light-headed, and I have been throwing up a bit. And I am late." I told Piper my secret.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, oh my gods, you need to take the test now. I brought 3 just in case." Piper almost squealed.

"Okay come on lets do this." I said confidently.

The buzzer went off on my cell phone. 5 minutes had passed and all three of the tests were ready. I was never so nervous in my life. Were Percy and I ready for a child? I mean we were only 23 years old. Not to mention we are two very powerful demigods, who are living in the open world. We both have steady jobs, but are we emotionally ready for a baby? I have no clue.

Piper and I went to go check the tests. All three of them had a pink positive sign on them. I am pregnant.

"Oh my gods Annabeth! There`s a little baby in there. Ahhhhhh." Piper never sounded so excited.

I was actually kind of happy too, I haven`t seen my baby yet but I have already fallen in love with it. "Yea, I can`t believe it. I need to tell Percy."

"Yes, yes you do. Well you should probably get an ultrasound just to make sure." Piper explained.

"Yea you are right. Can you come with me tomorrow? I am not ready to tell Percy, I want to be 100 percent sure."

"Of course, I will come with you Annabeth, you re my best friend." Piper said.

"Thank Pipes, and if I am actually pregnant, coudl you be the god mother?" I asked her. I knew I was going to pick Piper for my first child so why not get it out now.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes of course Annabeth!" Piper glowed with happiness.

I let Piper calm down a little bit and we decided to call a normal gynecologist, we could have done it at camp but I wanted it to be a secret until Percy and I would reveal it to everyone. But first, I have to make sure there are no complications.

Piper volunteered to set up the appointment with the doctor. She told us we would be going into the city tomorrow for our noon appointment.

With that Piper left and now I needed to face the challenge of keeping this away from Percy.

 **Sorry for being gone and sorry this chapter is a little short, but it was just an intro into the next few chapters. Is Annabeth pregnant? How will she tell Percy? Find out next chapter! :)**

 **Piper: Eeeeeeeeek I am so excited.**

 **Jason: why Pipes?**

 **Me: *death stare at Piper***

 **Annabeth: *death stare at Piper***

 **Piper: ummm nothing, just excited for my magazine to come in.**

 **Me: oh my gods. I think she`s a Seaweed brain too Annabeth**

 **Annabeth: yea she just might be.**


	29. Telling Percy

XXIX

 **Disclaimer warning! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodra does.**

 **Jason: Where`s Piper author guy?**

 **Frank: Yea what`s going on?**

 **Me: Oh you know nothing, just umm, having girl time.**

 **Percy: Sureeeee whatever you say.**

 **Annabeth: You are a Seaweed brain too author guy.**

I heard my phone vibrate a few feet away from me. I went to go answer it, but instead I saw a text from Piper. She was here. It is time for me to find out if Percy, and I are having a baby.

I walked outside to see Piper waiting in my driveway. I hopped in the car and we drove to the city. The car ride was painless it was during the day so getting into the city was very easy. We pulled up to this huge office building and parked in the underground parking lot. In no time we were at the office, it was on the 26th floor so it took us a little bit. We finally made it.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Jackson, we have been expecting you." The secretary said to us.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Jackson, is the doctor waiting for us?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but first you need to fill out some forms, because this is your first time here." The lady answered Piper.

"Yes, sure no problem." I replied.

When we sat down Piper spoke, "hey umm so how did you hide this from Percy?"

"Well, it wasn`t that hard, you know he can be oblivous sometimes, I just told him I was had a little bug and told him I would go to the doctor with you today." I smiled at her.

"Well done Annabeth, I need you to help me learn to get stuff by Jason." Piper joked and we both laughed.

After filling out all the forms and waiting for about an hour the assistant called my name.

"Mrs. Jackson?" Piper and I sat up once we heard my name and walked over to the door. "The doctor is ready to see you now." She smiled at us.

With that we walked into the ultrasound room to see a doctor waiting for us in the room. "Hello Mrs. Jackson, my name is Dr. Henry, so it appears you believe you are pregnant? We can clear that up for you in a matter of minutes. Does the father know?"

"No not yet, I want to be totally sure before I tell him." I answered.

"Ok very smart of you, just a few questions, have you taken pregnancy tests?" Doctor Henry asked me.

"Yes, I took three of them and they were all positive." I answered.

"Alright good, okay wonderful, and have you had any side effects lately?"

"Yes, I had morning sickness yesterday, and today, and I have been nauseous." I said.

"Ok perfect, here, the nurse is going to place a liquid on your stomach, it will feel a little cold." As Doctor Henry finished speaking, the nurse did exactly what he said, and it was cold by the way.

He then placed the monitor on my stomach, and moved it around a little bit.

"Ahhhhhhh, well Mrs. Jackson, congratulations you are pregnant. You are about a month along." The doctor and nurse congratulated me.

Woah, well now its fact, I am pregnant.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, ahhhhhhh I am so excited." I heard Piper say but I was in my own world.

"Mrs. Jackson, I know this can be troubling and a bit of a shock but I am here to tell you, that you are very lucky, having a child is the greatest joy in the world. Trust me I have delivered my fair share and even had a few of my own." The doctor said sincerely.

"Thanks, Dr. Henry, I understand." I replied.

"Alright then, so I figure you should come in for check-ups every two weeks. Set up dates best for you with the secretaries up front. Once again congratulations." Dr. Henry gave me a quick hug and left.

After we set up appointments Piper drove me home. She gave me an assuring hug and told me she would stop by everyday if she had to, to take care of me. I have never seen Piper this way, she was so excited, but at the same time knew how big the situation was. She is going to love the child almost has much as I love him/her.

This was the easy part, now the hard part was telling Percy.

I figured out how I was going to tell him, it wold be simple and very sweet. As soon as I got home I got to work on dinner and desert for the night.

Percy strolled in at about 6 and came into the kitchen to see me hard at work.

"Wow, Annabeth this smells and looks amazing, thank you so much." Percy smiled at me.

"No problem Seaweed Brain, its just for my special husband." I pulled him in for a kiss.

He got changed and came into the kitchen again in shorts and a tee shirt he set the table and dinner was ready.

"What did you make tonight Annabeth?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing special, just some baby back ribs, mashed potatoes, and for the vegetable some baby carrots."

"Ahhh I love ribs. Yay." Percy looked like a little kid.

Thank the gods, I made the cake, I knew he wouldn`t get the idea. He is such a Seaweed brain.

"Annabeth, this is delicious holy Zeus these ribs are incredible. Did you really make this all by yourself?" He asked me while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes for your information I did. Instead of doubting me why don`t you appreciate a nice cooked meal your wife made for you." I basically yelled at him.

"Woah, where it that come from?" I was only kidding.

"Yes sorry Percy, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Here come on its time for desert." I said.

"You made desert too? Yayayayayaya!" Percy pumped his first.

I pulled the blue cake from the fridge and placed it in front of him. It was very small probably could only feed two. Or one depending on how hungry Percy was.

"Look read what it says Percy." I said to him.

He just looked at it. He must have read it in his head first because he was silent and bugged eye while looking at it. Oh gods, I am so nervous. What if he doesn`t want a baby. What if he leaves me.

"You are pregnant?" Percy asked me.

I nodded.

"Oh my gods Annabeth! We are going to be parents? No way I am so happy. I love you soooo much." He said and picked me up and twirled me around. We were laughing the entire time I was so relieved.

When Percy put me down I began to cry. I don`t know why I was just so emotional.

"What`s the matter Annabeth?" Percy asked me.

"I don`t know if I can do this Percy. I`m am only 23." I started to whimper. "I don`t know anything about keeping a household. And then there`s my mom and your dad. I don`t know if I can do it." I began sobbing even more.

Percy cupped my face and brought me very close to him, "We can do this together. I will help you with the household. And about our parents, they will have to deal with it. They can`t stop us. I know it`s going to be scary, and its going to hurt. If I could take all the pain away from you and take it for myself I would. But I know how brave and how strong you are. You can do anything. We can do anything." Percy finished I stared at him in total awe.

I kissed him and when I pulled away I said, "I love you."

Percy moved his fingers through my hair, and massaged my back, "I love you more."

 **Well the Jackson`s are having a baby. Vote if you want a boy or girl. And leave names as well. The next chapter will be in Percy`s P.O.V. Love you guys, please read, review, and vote.**

 **Percy: I can`t believe there is a baby in you Annabeth.**

 **Me: not yet Percy, she is only a month along, that means its called a zygote.**

 **Percy: a zy-what?**

 **Annabeth: didn`t you pay attention in 7th grade health class?**

 **Percy: no did you?**

 **Annabeth and Me: *shakes heads in shame***


	30. Godly Grandparents

XXX

 **Disclaimer Warning! I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. One month anniversary of when I first started the story. 30 days, and 30 chapters and 10k readers later, I am so thankful for all the success of the story and all my awesome readers. If you guys keep reading, and reviewing I will gladly keep writing, thank you guys so much.**

 **Percy: wow author guy 10,000 readers?**

 **Piper: yea man thats really good, congrats.**

 **Me: thanks guys, but I wouldn`t be anything without my amazing readers.**

 **Annabeth: so humble, you could never be a demigod.**

Well it`s been two months since Annabeth first told me she was pregnant. To be honest, at first I was so scared and afraid but that only lasted for about 15 seconds. After that initial thought passed I was never so happy before and so excited for Annabeth and I.

But then the side effects from pregnancy hit me like a drakon, Annabeth`s mood swings were unpredictable. Next minute she was laying down in my arms and the next minute she was throwing knifes at me. Yea that actually happened. Next was the cravings. Oh my gods, I saw Annabeth eat things that I wouldn`t even think of stomaching. Like just the other day she wanted spray cheese out of the can so badly, I had to go to 4 different stores to find it. And when I finally got it she put it on ice cream. That was just gross.

The final thing to overcome was her hormones. She wanted to have sex literally all day everyday. In the beginning I was like now way. I mean wouldn`t that hurt the baby? Or zygote sorry, someone told me it was called that in the beginning of pregnancy. Trying to avoid her was so hard, if I was asleep she would wake me up and jump on me while she was naked. Or at night she wouldn`t let me fall asleep until I satisfied her someway. I am not complaining or anything but we need a break eventually. Am I right guys? But I know in 7 months it will all be worth it.

Today though was a big day for Annabeth and I. Today we were going to tell our parents about their soon to be grandchild. This I know is not going to be fun. Athena the past few years have loosened up on her hatred of me but I know for a fact she isn`t going to take this well. My father on the other hand will probably be ecstatic.

And that`s where we are now. Annabeth and I in the car driving to Mount Olympus. That kinda sounds weird but it is on the top of the Empire State Building 600th floor to be exact. Annabeth was silently asleep in the passenger seat. She didn`t get much sleep at night she was having some nightmares so the past few nights have been tough for her. Anytime she can take a quick nap during the day she gladly obliges.

Since I was bored I decided to talk to my son/daughter. I placed my hand on Annabeth stomach and began to speak, "hey there, its me your daddy, I just want you to know I love you very, very much. Your mother and I cannot wait to see you in 7 months and welcome you into our crazy family. But right now we have to meet your crazy grandparents." I finished.

"That was so sweet." Annabeth whispered and grabbed my hand that was still on her stomach.

"Oh it was nothing." I scratched my head.

"You are going to be such an amazing dad Percy, you have no idea how lucky I am to have you in my life." Annabeth said to me.

I blushed, I wasn`t expecting that from her. I was so flattered and humbled by that. "No Annie, I am the lucky one, I love you more than anything. Come on were here, lets do this." I said confidently as we walked into the doors.

After a few minutes of waiting we made it into the throne room to see our parents waiting for us. It was just the two of them. We asked Zeus for a private meeting and he granted it to us.

Athena and Poseidon both looked very nervous. I guess they cannot sense if Annabeth is pregnant because if they could they would have known a while ago.

My father was the first to speak, "what brings us here today? What is the issue?"

"Yes, what is going on?" Athena gave me a look of disgust.

My confidence from in the car was gone. It was no where to be found. Annabeth looked just as scared as I did. Hades she looked even more scared.

"Well we are waiting." Athena said with attitude.

"Annabeths pregnant." I whispered as softly as I could. I thought if I could get it out the first time the second time would be easier.

"What was that? I couldn`t hear you." My father said.

"Neither could I." Athena chimed in.

"ANNABETH IS PREGNANT." I said loudly, but not a yell.

"WHAT?!" But Athena did yell.

I looked at my father who was glowing. He looked so happy, so proud.

I looked at Annabeth who ran over to me and grabbed my hand trying to find some courage or protection.

"You are with child? You did this." She pointed at me.

I just stood there in total shock not knowing what to do. My legs were jelly, my mind was elsewhere, here comes the vaporization.

Athena grew in size and was furious, her godly aura was glowing. But Annabeth spoke, "no one did anything mother. Percy and I are married, and in love. There is nothing wrong with us having a child. Now, I want the baby`s grandparent to be in their life. But don`t force my hand."

"She is right Athena. I have had visions of this. Their child is going to be a great hero. Much like their mother and father. I want to be a major part of their life, I know that for certain." My father said.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon." Annabeth replied.

"Ahh remember call me dad. Hahahahah." Poseidon chuckled and the whole room shook.

"Ugh, I suppose you are right, even though it kills me to say it. I have had visions too of their children. I can`t believe my baby is having babies with a sea spawn, it kills me inside. But it is her life." Athena explained.

"Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby? Now that I know you are pregnant we can find out easily?" Athena asked.

"No mother, we will find out in a couple of months, we want to wait a little bit." Annabeth said.

"Very well, Poseidon and I know now, but we wont tell you." Athena smiled, and my father laughed.

I looked at Annabeth and gave her a nod, and finally spoke, "alright just tell us, I can`t take it anymore. Buying clothes and painting rooms is so hard when you don`t know."

"Hahaaha I knew he would crack." Poseidon laughed.

"Yes he isn`t very strong willed." Athena said.

"Just tell us already." Annabeth demanded.

"Fine, you are having a boy." Athena, and Poseidon said in unison.

 **Thanks to all of those who commented and chose what sex they wanted the baby to be. It will be a baby boy. Names have not been decided yet so voting and comments for those are gladly accepted. I just wanna thank my readers for such an amazing month. I never dreamed of my story having this much success. Thank you all so much and heres to the next 30 chapters. Hahaha I`m kidding. Or am I? Love you guys!**

 **Aphrodite: Ekkkkkk the Percabeth baby is coming!**

 **Athena: Ugh.**

 **Aphrodite: Athena you are so boring, if my daughter was having a baby with the great Percy Jackson I would be doing back flips.**

 **Percy: I am pretty great huh.**

 **Me: Leo.**

 **Annabeth: We need you.**

 **Leo: at your service *lights Percy on fire***

 **Percy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Frank turn into something that shoots water hurry!**

 **Me: he does know he can do that right?**

 **Frank: I still can`t believe that guy saved Olympus multiple times.**

 **Annabeth: neither can we.**


	31. The Reveal

XXXI

 **Disclaimer warning! Rick Riodran owns PJO and HoO not me.**

 **Me: So how was everyone`s day?**

 **Percy: can`t complain.**

 **Jason: yea pretty good actually.**

 **Annabeth: terrible.**

 **Me: why?**

 **Annabeth: cause I have to cook for everyone coming over, and my husband can`t set the table!**

 **Leo: whoa take it easy sass master.**

Telling our parents was much easier than I thought, now the fun starts, we can tell all of our friends. I gotta give credit when credit is due. It has been three months since we found out Annabeth was pregnant, and Piper who knew from the beginning actually hasn`t told anyone yet. That`s just amazing.

So in the month since we told our parents, Annabeth, and I found out indeed we are having a baby boy, and the due date is May 26th. And today we are having everyone over our house for a big dinner to make the reveal. Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Luke, Grover, Juniper, Hazel, Frank, Will, Nico, and finally my mom and Paul are also coming. I kinda feel guilty I haven`t told my mom yet but I am sure she will understand.

"Percy Jackson, help me set up the table. I can`t do everything by myself, I am only one girl, please help me!" My lovely wife screamed from the kitchen.

"Sorry Wise girl, I will get right to it I promise." I answered

"You better, I am never cooking for this many people again, this is unreal." Annabeth mumbled in the kitchen but I just ignored her.

It was her idea to have this mini party, she even volunteered to cook, but I can see where she is coming from there is a lot going on. Once I finished setting the table our door bell rang. I went over to open and saw four people waiting at the door. First came, Piper, Jason, Paul, and my mom.

"Hey Perce, what`s up man." Jason said to me.

"Not much man, we will talk later, come on in guys." I replied. I gave my mom a tight hug and greeted Paul. I have seen Piper enough the past three months, she has almost been like a second wife. She is really taking her role immensely seriously. She immediately went in the kitchen with my mom to help Annabeth with the cooking.

Paul, Jason, and I sat on the couch and just caught up. I wasn`t really paying attention my ADHD was in full force. The door bell saved me from the conversation and I left the two men to go answer it. At the door stood Leo, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Calyspo, Luke, Will and Nico, I guess they all came at the same time.

"Hey everyone, great to see you. Come on in make yourselves at home, like you always do." I laughed. We were just waiting on Frank and Hazel, to their defense they did have to come from California, so they probably used the portal transportation.

All the girls went inside the kitchen to talk girl things while all the guys sat in the living room. It was nice to be honest, now with us getting older and everything it was tough to have everyone together. I mean I still saw they all the time when we went to camp and I saw Jason basically everyday with Piper being over everyday. But to have us all in the same room together was extremely rare.

"Ahh this is nice. Just like old times. Huh." Jason said.

"Yea, all we need is Zhang and were all back together." Leo replied, and as if on cue the door bell rang, I answered it to see the final two guests, Hazel, and Frank waiting for me.

"Hey Percy, sorry we are late. We." I interrupted her, "Hazel, its no problem you guys are coming from California, we understand." I gave them a smile then a big hug.

"Okay come on everyone is here dinner is ready." I hear Annabeth announce from the kitchen. Everyone quickly stormed to the dinner room. We were all starving and no one wanted to wait. We all got our food and Jason offered to say a few words before we all ate.

"First, we should offer some of food to the gods." Everyone followed suit. Jason continued, "I would like to thank Percy and Annabeth for having us all together in their home and of course thanks to Annabeth for cooking this food, cause we all know if Percy made it, it would have been blue." Everyone laughed and began to eat.

Annabeth and I talked about when we wanted to reveal the news. We thought if the moment was right we would do it before everyone started eating, and this would be the perfect time. Annabeth said it was my call and she would join me whenever I went to speak. I figured we should just get it over with.

"Hey everyone before we eat." I shot a glare at Annabeth first before I spoke she gave me a nod which encouraged me to keep speaking.

"What`s up Perce?" Frank asked.

"Yea is everything okay?" Juniper chimed in.

"Yea guys everything is fine, actually its more than fine." I gave Annabeth another look, then continued, "we`re having a baby, Annabeth is pregnant." I said.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"No way."

Everyone gasped and talked at once, everyone got out of their seats to go hug either Annabeth or me, which ever one was open. My mom came over crying and she engulfed both Annabeth, and me in hugs.

"I am going to be a grandma? Do I look that old?" My mom asked.

"How far along are you Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Wait, hold on, before you answer that Pipes how come you aren`t freaking out? Have you known this entire time?" Jason interrupted.

"Yes, yes I did, I have known the moment she found out." Piper said proudly.

"How did you keep this from me?" Jason asked.

"It was easy, I think Percy`s obliviousness is rubbing off on you." Piper joked.

"Hey!" Jason, and I both said.

"If you are are done, I would like to answer all the questions please." Annabeth scolded us.

"Yes, we are done." Jason said.

"Alright then, I am three months along, and the due date is tentatively May 26th." Annabeth said.

"Okay, a nice spring baby, awesome. Do you know the gender yet?" Calypso asked.

"Yes, we are having a boy." Annabeth said.

All the girls squealed even Thalia, which was surprising.

"Have you guys came up with any names yet?" Grover asked.

"Yea Leo Junior is nice." Leo said.

"Ok no." Annabeth shot that down.

"Yes we have a few name ideas, so far. But we have not decided on one particular one yet." I said.

"Okay last question, have you guys told your parents? You know the parents that happen to be Greek gods." Luke asked.

"Yes we told them last month, and as you can see Percy was not vaporized." Annabeth laughed.

"I`m sure your father very excited Percy." My mother said.

"Yes, he was very happy, Athena was too but in the beginning it was a little scary." I said.

"Well at least we know where Annabeth gets it from." Leo said and everyone laughed.

At least I knew that although my child was going to be born into a crazy life, he would have so many loved ones to keep him safe. And that`s all that matters.

 **Keep sending in names everyone the baby is coming very soon. Love you guys.**

 **Percy: I was thinking Michael.**

 **Me: you just want the baby to be named Michael Jackson.**

 **Pery: clearly, that would be awesome.**

 **Annabeth: No.**

 **Me: Damn she used a period after one word, looks like that name is out Percy.**


	32. To Save A Life

XXXII

 **This chapter is dedicated to HubDub1234, they have a really good story that just started, I really enjoy it so I am sure you guys would to. Go give it a read, it is called Love of My Life. Its about Percy`s life after the Giant War, just like mine. Hope you guys like their story. Disclaimer warning! I do not know PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does. And this chapter will be in Poseidon`s P.O.V. I figured we needed a little spicing up.**

 **Percy: why did you pick my dad?**

 **Me: idk I just thought it would be the most interesting.**

 **Annabeth: interesting.**

 **Jason: yes very interesting indeed.**

 **Me: alright you got me, he`s my favorite.**

 **Leo: I KNEW IT!**

Poseidon you are here by summoned to an emergency council meeting in one hour blah, blah, blah. I read the letter in my head. What could my little brother want this time. Just because he made himself king doesn`t mean he can just order us around. I mean I have stuff to do. I`m not like Ares, or Hera, that do nothing all day. I actually have stuff to attend to. Ugh whatever, I have to go, there is no sense in complaining.

I went to tell Triton to spread the message to his mother about my absences for the next couple of hours. He obliged and bid me farewell as I poofed into the throne room. Everyone was already there, we all figured if we all showed up early Zeus would finish quicker and let us out quicker. No one ever wanted to be at any of these meetings.

"Barnacle Beard, what`s up buddy?" Apollo came over to give me a high five. He was wearing a white v-neck and blue jeans with these bright white shoes. We have pretty much ditched the whole greek robe thing. I like it better, it gives me a chance to wear my new Tommy Bahama shirts that I just love.

Everyone else greeted me, being second powerful to Zeus had its perks, even Athena was commanded to pay respects to me. It could be annoying listening and taking orders from Zeus but he made me second in command so I can`t be totally mad at him.

After a few minutes of mingling and catching up Zeus finally walked in. "Greetings everyone, its nice to see you. I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here." Zeus said.

"Yes, I am missing the game." Hermes said, then of course everyone started complaining about why they were here and what they were missing. I didn`t care that much. I kinda like being around everyone, I mean they are my family. I just wished we all got along.

"QUIET!" Zeus` voiced boomed through out the room. "Now if you all kindly shut up, I will explain our first and only order of business."

"Apollo please tell everyone of your visions." Zeus asked.

"Sure dad, so the past few nights I have had visions of a super strong hero coming of age. I have not met the hero yet, and I am sure that he is not born yet. But I am sure he will be born soon and I have seen his birth." We all looked on. Not many people were paying attention.

Apollo continued, "this hero is the child of Percy, and Annabeth Jackson." Now everyone gave Apollo their undivided attention. "This quarter-god is immensely powerful, more powerful than his father, and if he reaches adult ages he will be more powerful than some of us. In my visions I have seen what he can do in battle and its staggering to say the least. His power is unmatched by any mortal I have seen in my years. I personally do not see this as a threat and I see him on our side but some people do not." Apollo finished.

They are going to want to kill my grandson. We are going to vote if we should kill the child before it he is born. I just know it. I looked over at Athena who was silent. I knew she wouldn`t freak out like I was going to because she would weigh all the options first before acting.

But I was not going to wait. Zeus spoke before I could I decided to hold my tongue and see how this played out, "Hera believes the child should be killed just to take caution." Zeus looked at me with apologetic eyes. I knew he didn`t want the child dead, because if he did we would not have blamed it on Hera.

Now it was my turn. "You want to kill my grandson." I gave a death stare at Hera. "He is no threat to us. Percy and Annabeth have shown they are no threat to Olympus. You all know that, and I am sure they will raise their child to be the same way. Athena please you have to protect our grandson." I was begging everyone. They cannot kill him. They will not kill him.

"Poseidon is right. This child will be a great asset to us in the future. He will be raised the correct way I am sure of it. If you vote to kill him you will have to get through me, and I am sure Poseidon will stand right with me." Athena could be very scary when she wanted to.

"Alright, we will now leave it to a vote all in favor of killing the child raise your hand." Zeus said and I held my breath. I counted the hands, Hera, Ares, Dionysus, and Demeter. I was able to breath again. My grandson would be spared.

"You four better watch your backs for a very long time." Athena practically hissed and stormed out of the throne room.

"What was that about? What were we voting for again?" Dionysus asked.

The meeting was adjourned and I walked over to Zeus. "What was that about brother?"

"I do not know brother, Hera, has been very worried about this child. But I see no harm. I plan to love this child he will be a great asset and he is family. Percy and Annabeth have showed me a lot over the years, I thinks its time we begin to trust them." Zeus said.

"Thank you brother, I will see you at the party?" I asked him.

"Yes I will be there." Zeus replied.

I went to go find Athena, she saved our grandchild. They would not have listened to me the same way they listened to her. She could scare anyone.

I found her in the garden, sitting silently just staring into the sky. "Athena, thank you."

"I will let nothing hurt this child. Or any child of our children." She responded.

"There are going to be many more threats. His scent will be very powerful." I said.

"Yes, I have been working on something, but it will only be temporary. It will only last about 12-13 year, that will give them plenty of time to get him to camp." Athena explained and filled me in on her plan.

"Yes, that should work. We shouldn`t tell them about the recent vote. Right?" I asked.

"No they deserve to know. I will tell them at the baby shower in a few weeks. Not before than though." Athena said.

"Okay I will see you then, and once again thank you." I said as tears filled in my eyes, my grandson was so close to being killed before I even had the chance to hold him.

 **Sorry for being gone for a while but I returned. Next chapter will be the baby shower and there will be drama I promise haha. Love you guys.**

 **Annabeth: why will there be drama author guy?**

 **Athena: *death stares***

 **Me: oh you know there is always drama at family gatherings, am I right?**

 **Percy: he has a point**

 **Me: phew**


	33. Unexpected Gifts

**My first disclaimer in over a year. I don't own any of these amazing characters Rick Riodran does. Wow wow wow man o man its great to be back. First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for my extended absence. I have been gone for almost a year. A lot went on, I was away from this story mainly due to the fact I went through my first year of college and boy it was not easy. I am not using that as an excuse, but I had no time. I would like to thank my loyal followers who stuck with me, and I promise guys the wait is worth it. The gang and I are back now and let's pick up right where we left off.**

 **Percy: What the Hades author guy?**

 **Annabeth: Where have you been mister? You have kept us waiting long enough.**

 **Me: I am sorry guys; it won't happen again.**

 **Jason: We missed you man, were all glad you're back.**

 **Piper: Yea hopefully your first year went well**

 **Me: Well thanks guys and it did**

 **Leo: Okay enough of this mushy stuff get on with this tory you had a whole year to think it better be good.**

 **XXXIII**

If you had the life I had you would understand why I was always nervous. You would think a baby shower was a time to celebrate new life and my baby boy, well then you would have thought wrong. When you're a child of an all powerful goddess your life isn't normal. Anyone let's rewind a bit.

"Annabeth, come on you need to get into your dress people are gong to be here soon." Piper yelled from the other room.

To be completely honest I didn't want to move. I felt so fat and all I wanted was some cookie dough to ease my pain. My little baby was due any month now and I could sure feel him kicking me. Piper had been doing her best to help me around the house. She was practically over every day and I didn't mind. Percy was usually no help most of the time cause he's a Seaweed Brain, but I do love that man very much. He took all of my mood swings, yelling and crazy cravings. Last week I think I asked for cheese flavored bacon. He just shook his head and went to the grocery store to find more unthinkable foods.

I was broken from my trance by Piper again, "Annabeth come on don't make me force this on you, and by the way your mother is..."

Speaking of the devil Athena walked right in wearing jeans and a flowing white t-shirt, looking beautiful in a powerful regal way.

"Hello Annabeth" she looked away when she saw I had no clothes on.

"How about a knock once in a while mother." We all laughed and I put my dress on, I needed some comedic relief to ease my stress.

The party had been going well in the beginning, no fights, no cursing, and no one being vaporized so all's well so far I thought to myself.

Guests had come from all over the world to bring gifts for our baby. Percy was in charge of welcoming everyone at the door. I wanted him to stay far away so he couldn't mess anything up. Plus, he was pretty much the only guy so I felt bad for him. You know how baby showers work. Some notable people in attendee were, Hazel, Piper, Thalia, Calypso, and Reyna of course. My mother, also Aphrodite who would kept fainting every time she touched my stomach, and Artemis who for some reason had taken a special interest in me ever since the news. She noramlly kept quiet when we met in the past now she was always around me and getting stuff for me.

Queen Peacock herself was her to bless the baby, but my mother told us about the vote so I decided to keep my distance. Just about the entire female Olympian court was there and other minor goddesses. Once in a while a few parachutes would rain from the sky. They were gifts from gods who did not attend the party.

Percy came to gather all of the gifts, many were weapons and he creamed when he saw the lighting bolts from Zeus. Each god tried to one up each other with their gifts.

"Ahh has I expected" my mother said

"What do you mean"

"The gods are trying to appease for patronage of your child. The gods have had many visions since the discovery of your pregnancy. The child has ichor from all the gods running through his veins. Since his parentage is not godly,,,"

Piper interrupted her "He can choose a patron god or goddess"

"Exactly"

"So the gods think my son will choose one of them? I asked.

"Your son will be very powerful, he will decide many battles and quests, you know how the gods work, they want the credit." Athena stated.

"Its just like ancient Rome, a senator would adopt a powerful young man and claim him for his house." Reyna added.

"Basically."

"The gods must really want him because some of these gifts are amazing." Piper gasped.

As we walked over towards Percy the gifts came into sight, swords from Ares, laurels from Nike, a helmet from Hades, lightning bolts from Zeus, a bow from Artemis, a chariot from Apollo, and so many many more.

"Annabeth…" Percy's voice trailed off.

"No I will not allow my son to be a pawn for the gods, not like we were all used." I looked at Piper, Percy and all the heroes there. I continued on, "he will be a great hero for sure, but he will do it on his terms and serves who he chooses not based on gifts." I stormed off crying and all I heard were footsteps running after me.

 **Wow not gonna lie that was hard to do its been a while I missed this so much. This was a sort of filler chapter just to get back in the swing of things. The birth of the next great hero will come shortly. Thank you all so much for your patience and support. But were back.**

 **Annabeth: I knew the gods were low but seriously they wanna use our son.**

 **Percy: I know Annabeth its going to be alright.**

 **Leo: Look on the bright side, you have a bunch of cool new weapons you can try out.**

 **Piper: Can it Leo**


	34. Goddess of Bees?

**Man I'll never get tired of these. Disclaimer warninngggg I do not own PJO HoO or its characters Rick Riodran does.**

 **Jason: So author guy how have you been?**

 **Me: Same old same old Jason what can I say, Just living life.**

 **Jason: Yea it must feel good not thinking youre going to die from monsters everyday**

 **Leo: Wow that got dark real fast**

 **Percy: Yea Grace what the Hades this is a family orientated story just read the title.**

 **Frank: Well he does have a point basically every day a monster wants to eat us**

 **Percy: True**

 **Leo: You might be right**

 **Me: Yea being a demigod is tough**

 **XXXIV**

I h8 my job. I mean seriously. Why can"t I just have a mortal job working in a cubicle all day?

Of course my conscience says write back to me in a mocking tone "well you're the one who promised a goddess an action figure remember pontifex."

Well for those of you who don't know ever since the second giant war I have been going back between camps trying to muster up some more popularity for minor gods and goddess. Its a ton of work.

The portal Hecate and Hazel built has helped a lot but there are sooooooo many flipping gods. The greeks have a lot but the Romans , holy Zeus they have a god for everything. Ranging from morning sickness, to hot air balloon travel. Yea look it up on wikipedia its insane.

The worst part about all of this is I have to do it all alone. In the beginning I had Percy top help but once he and Annabeth settled down it was all over for him. Once he stopped Piper joined me but ever since she found out Annabeth was pregnant she practically lives over there. Don't get me wrong I love Annabeth and Percy its just that sometimes the house can get lonely so whenever I'm not running in between camps I just live at Percy's mainly because Piper always lives there.

Enough about me, today I have a meeting at camp Jupiter with Mellona the goddess and protector of bees. Well this should be fun I thought to myself. I h8 bees. I mean it can't be as bad as my last meeting with Muta the goddess of silence, she wouldn't even talk to me.

As I waited in the senate room for her to come a huge swarm of bees came through the window and suddenly a woman formed out of the bees.

"Ahhh you must be Mellona." A few years ago an appearance of a god or goddess would have scared me a bit but now I was so used to them nothing could impress me.

"Jason Grace. It is a pleasure to meet the son of Jupiter." Mellona said.

She wore a yellow toga (fitting) and her hair was jet black. She looked like a human bee. Which was weird.

"Okay lets get down to the chase here. You want more recognition, I'll see what I can do. Tell me what you can bring to the table? Have any powerful demigod children? Let me guess you helped Hercules on a quest cause every god has seemed to do that." I said. Usually I am not like this, I have just been really stressed out lately this job is really taking a toll on me.

"Well has a matter of fact I did help Hercules, Jason Grace. And watch your tongue, I may be a minor goddess but I can still vaporize you." Mellona said back to me.

"Feisty, I like it. You're children would be great Roman legionnaires."

'Really you think so?" The goddess piped up.

"Yes and why don't you tell me about how you helped Hercules" I asked.

The meeting ended and I was greeted by good old Frank Zhang outside.

"Hey Jason whats up man?"

"Nothing much Frank, just another meeting.

"How'd it go"

"Same old same old, you know what the gods want, just more attention."

"Haha I gotchu, hey I wanna go back to see Annabeth and Percy. Hazel and Reyna are already there wanna come with?" Frank asked me.

"Yea man lets go. This portal makes this so much easier haha."

We stepped into the portal and like a wormhole in space we were at camp half-blood. All of the festivities were going to be held here. Athena would not allow Annabeth in a mortal hospital and since she is due in a few days Will Solace, and Apollo have been on call her just waiting for the baby to be born.

I finally caught a glimpse of my Pipes when she walked out of the Big House. I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Although she can be a pain I love her very much and she helps me get through each and everyday. Not seeing her for three weeks really made me realize how much I needed her.

"Hey Jason, can you come to the beach with me?" Piper asked.

"Of course Pipes, whats up?"

I took a seat on the log next to her, and she pulled me in for a kiss. When she pulled away she stared into my eyes and said, "Jason I'm pregnant."

 **Thanks so much this past week since my return over 10,000 ppl read my story it means so much to have such great fans, I love doing this so much but it can get hard. Its tough to write every day like I used to but I will try I promise. If you guys want anything or have any ideas please feel free to lmk I read every review and message please contact me if you want anything. Sorry for the cliffhanger and the moment everyone has been waiting for has finally come. The baby will be born very, very soon. Thanks guys again please read and review**

 **Jason: Piper you're glowing**

 **Leo: Piper is on fire?**

 **Jason: No Leo Piper is**

 **Me and Piper: Jason be quiet.**

 **Percy: I smell something fishy.**

 **Me: Well you might be smelling yourself then**

 **Leo: hahah good one author guy**

 **Piper: Phew**


	35. Here he comes

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Riodran does**

 **"** Oh no"

I did a double take to see what the problem was. I turned around and saw Annabeth's eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. Water was dripping down her leg. The time was now. Our baby boy was coming now and he was coming fast.

"Owwwwww Percy" Annabeth ached in pain. "Drive... me... camp... now" Annabeth struggled to get the words out.

I went to get Piper, she was staying with us ever since Annabeth was so close to delivery, she was ready to go. She was about a month along now so she was still pretty much herself. She aided Annabeth to the car and I got in to drive.

Camp-Halfblood was only a 15 minute drive but it seemed like hours. Annabeth was screaming in the back seat and yelling at me for doing this to her. What did I do wrong?

"Its ok Annabeth just breathe, were are almost there." Piper reassured her.

"If you tell me to breathe one more time oh I"m gonna... owwwwwww" Annabeth couldnt finish her sentence.

"Percy another contraction. When was the last one? Piper asked me.

"The clock says 4 minutes and 35 seconds."

"Okay its getting close, his almost ready to come out."

"Oh gods this hurts so much." Annabeth ached and screamed.

After what felt like hours of insults and screaming we reached camp halfblood. I gave the signal to the lookout and she gave the signal to the rest of camp. You would think they were at war. All hands were on deck Will Solace even fly in from Los Angeles to deliver this baby. He had become one of the world best surgeons. I trusted no one more than him to deliver our child.

Chiron met us at the Big House with Will right beside him. Nico was also there, Piper must have texted Jason because he was there too. I figured once the news got around the gang from Camp Jupiter will start to arrive through the portal.

We were rushed in I managed to catch a quick glimpse of the clock 10:26 p.m.

"Contractions are 2 minutes apart." Will said. I had no idea what that meant.

"Annabeth I am gonna give you some anesthesia it will make some of the pain go away, but I can't promise it will help during delivery." Will explained.

"I know Will. Thank you so much."

"Of course its an honor to deliver the baby of the great Annabeth Chase-Jackson."

The only ones allowed in the deivery/war room was myself, Piper, Chiron, and the nurses Will brought with him. Well that didnt last too long.

News must have traveled fast because before you know it my mother-in-law appeared in the room.

"Oh Annabeth you are so strong. I wish I could help you but you must do this alone " Athena said.

"No I'm not alone. I have Percy, Will, Chiron, and you. I will never be alone anymore." Annabeth said.

After that time was a blur. I don't know if it was a few hours or minutes. I stepped outside of the delivery room and there was a stadium full of people waiting for me.

Everyone was there, old friends, gods, my family, Annabeth's family.

I looked them all in the eye and said, "Hello everyone, id like you to meet Jake Charles Jackson, born 7 pounds 6 ounces on August 18th at 2:13 a.m.

 **The moment we have all been waiting for. First id like to say happy birthday Percy, I knew I had to make your son have the same birthday as you. ahha. Thanks everyone so much for your patience its so hard with work. I will be going back to college in a few days so idk when I will be able to update again. I hope you guys can't wait to find out about the adventures of little Jake.**

 **Everyone: HAPPY BITHRDAY AND CONTRULATIONS**

 **Percy: Thanks guys, but Annabeth did all the work.**

 **Me: Just like she always does**

 **Percy: Youre lucky today is the best day of my life author guy.**


End file.
